I was waiting for you, Six
by giuli miadi black
Summary: O que acontece quando um amante de orquídeas se perde num jardim de lírios? A segunda da "saga". Pra quem quis que o James pagasse pra ver.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Essa fic é paralela - e, portanto, dependente - da fic "I was waiting for you, Jay". Quer ler só ela? Boa sorte! Mas não diga que eu não avisei.  
N/A 2: Dedico essa aqui à Tata, à Just e à Sami. Porque as três tiveram grande importância no processo. E elas sabem disso.

N/A 3: Ayami, espero que ela esteja suficientemente Sirius/Bella pra vc!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Tudo era apenas uma brincadeira  
E foi crescendo, crescendo, me absorvendo  
E de repente eu me vi assim, completamente seu  
Vi a minha força amarrada no seu passo  
Vi que sem você não há caminho, eu não me acho  
Vi um grande amor gritar dentro de mim como eu sonhei um dia_  
**Caetano Veloso - Sonhos**

Nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente como aquilo havia começado. Talvez sua história tivesse tido um início no dia em que James cutucara Sirius, ao ver uma garota ruiva passar, e pedira que o amigo aprovasse sua escolha para próxima "vítima".  
No momento em que se virou para ela, Sirius se perguntou como poderia dizer que reprovava aquela garota linda que lhe dirigira um olhar furtivo e sorrira, encabulada, ao ver que os Marauders falavam dela. Lily tinha uma beleza simples, sem precisar das grossas camadas de maquiagem que Narcissa usava ou dos vestidos decotados e sensuais de Bellatrix. Conforme os dois descobririam mais tarde, a Evans era linda mesmo quando acordava de manhã, vestindo um pijama de flanela.  
Eles estavam começando o quinto ano de escola quando a notaram pela primeira vez, apesar de Lily também ser uma grifinória e dividir com eles, além das salas de aula, a mesa no Salão Principal e a Torre de Grifinória. Durante os dois anos seguintes, James tentou convencê-la a sair com ele, recebendo sempre uma negativa. A ruiva se tornou praticamente uma obsessão do Potter, que jurava que ia ter uma chance com ela, nem que precisasse abrir mão de toda a sua vida por isso. Os Marauders ajudavam, especialmente Remus, que, tal como Lily, era monitor, mas nenhum parecia ter sucesso com isso. Até que, um dia, ela pareceu desistir de dizer não, e finalmente aceitou um passeio em Hogsmeade, no dia dos namorados do sétimo ano.  
Duas semanas depois, ela havia terminado de se render aos encantos de James, e era o momento em que, normalmente, o Potter a mandaria embora. Mas ele não o fez. Pelo contrário: a pediu em namoro, como se esse fosse o rumo mais natural que isso poderia tomar. Aparentemente, se fazer de difícil tinha sido a melhor coisa que Lily fez em toda essa história.  
De uma hora pra outra, ela se tornou uma presença constante entre os Marauders, estando ausente apenas quando eles iam para a Casa dos Gritos, durante as noites de Lua Cheia. E, mesmo assim, era só porque não seria seguro. Teoricamente, nem mesmo os rapazes deveriam se aventurar lá. E ela não teria tempo para se tornar uma animaga até o fim do ano. Mesmo assim, eram apenas sete noites. O resto do mês inteiro era compartilhado pelos cinco. Dessa forma, não demorou muito para que Sirius se aproximasse dela e os dois ficassem amigos. _Muito_ amigos. Íntimos a ponto de ele ser a pessoa que ela procurava quando precisava conversar. E Sirius ouvia o que ela tinha a dizer sobre todos os seus problemas, todas as suas dúvidas, todas as suas vontades, em resumo, sobre _tudo_. Lily costumava dizer que o Black era o que faltava em seu namorado: um ouvinte.  
Dessa forma, ele não ficou muito surpreso quando, na véspera da festa de formatura deles, após brigar com James e este desaparecer, foi atrás _dele_ que ela foi, talvez buscando respostas, talvez buscando algo que sabia que apenas o jovem Black poderia lhe dar.  
Sirius estava se arrumando para sair atrás de alguém com quem passar sua Despedida, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Sabia que não era nenhum dos outros quatro garotos com quem dividia o dormitório: não era hábito deles bater na porta do próprio quarto antes de entrar. Mandou que entrassem, sem desviar os olhos do espelho, e pôde ouvir passos incertos caminhando em sua direção.  
- O Prongs não está aqui - ele informou, ao ver o reflexo da namorada de seu amigo.  
- Eu não imaginei que estivesse. Sabe onde ele está?  
- Não faço idéia. Ele sumiu depois do tapa - Sirius sentou-se na cama, indicando-lhe que fizesse o mesmo. - E também não tenho palpites de quem pode estar com ele, antes que você pergunte.  
- Você vai pra festa?  
- Não. A festa é só pros caras do no sétimo ano e pras garotas que eles querem lá, o que diminui drasticamente o número de opções que eu tenho. Vou atrás das que ficam de fora, _desesperadas_ por alguém que diga "olá, querida, tudo bom? Então, eu estava pensando em passar essa noite com você" - Lily riu. Era curiosa a maneira que ela tinha de fazê-lo: era sempre um riso suave, daqueles que suas primas passaram a vida inteira tentando aprender a dar e, ainda assim, parecia artificial e forçado. Nos lábios de Lily, ele parecia natural, como se ela fosse incompleta sem ele.  
- Sem nomes a serem citados?  
- Não. Ter objetivos em mente sempre dificulta tudo, Lil. O seu namorado provou isso nos dois anos que passou correndo atrás de você.  
- Só porque ele parou de correr atrás da escola inteira por minha causa?  
- Mais ou menos - Sirius andou novamente até o espelho e, cuidadosamente, bagunçou o cabelo. Não para ficar como James, com aquele ar de quem tinha acabado de descer da vassoura, mas para ficar com aquele ar de quem _não_ tinha passado uma hora se arrumando, como era o caso.  
- Está lindo - ela disse, docemente, andando até ele. - Tenho certeza de que consegue quem quiser - ela estendeu a mão e ajudou-o a desarrumar os cabelos, sorrindo. Já estava acostumada a fazer isso com o namorado.  
- Eu não teria tanta certeza assim.  
- E por que não?  
- Porque eu tenho aquela estranha tendência a escolher as proibidas.  
- "Tudo o que é proibido é mais gostoso" - ela disse baixinho. Estavam perigosa e incomodamente próximos.  
- Só que a pena que pagamos por escolher o proibido é maior - Lily riu novamente. Por que ela tinha que ser tão bonita? Era covardia alguém como a Evans namorar seu melhor amigo. Tentação demais pra alguém que não tinha o hábito de resistir a tentações.  
- É a vida, Padfoot - a forma como ela dizia seu apelido era singular. "Pad-foot", com uma ligeira pausa entre as duas sílabas, sem som no final. Parecia que tinha sido uma palavra criada para ser dita por ela. - Toda ação merece uma reação. Achei que você já tivesse tido chance de aprender isso com todas aquelas detenções.  
- Há coisas que a gente nunca aprende, minha cara Evans - outro sorriso, acompanhado de um movimento involuntário de passar as mãos por suas longas madeixas ruivas, deixando Sirius confuso. Aquele ato podia tanto indicar nervosismo quanto denunciar que ela, deliberadamente, estava jogando charme para ele. O rapaz preferiu acreditar na primeira opção. A namorada de seu melhor amigo não podia estar provocando-lhe.  
- Não aprender isso não é um bom sinal.  
- Eu tenho 17 anos! Quero correr riscos e fazer loucuras. Preocupar-se com as conseqüências é coisa de velho, Lil!  
- Então, por que você não faz uma loucura e vai atrás da sua mulher "proibida"?  
- Porque há mais em jogo do que uma simples transa. Ela é de um dos meus melhores amigos.  
- Qual é o seu problema com dizer tudo de uma vez? Padfoot, eu sei que você está falando de mim - a frase foi dita com simplicidade, sem a arrogância a que o rapaz estava acostumado, ao tratar de Bellatrix. Ele se afastou dela, constrangido, e foi sentar-se na cama. A ruiva o seguiu, sentando-se de frente para ele. - Eu percebi isso, já faz algum tempo. E devo dizer que o James ou é muito cego ou confia demais em você. Porque dá pra perceber como você me olha de um jeito diferente. E eu não acho uma loucura. Não quando eu penso que você já foi louco pela sua prima mais velha. Pra um cara desses, querer dormir com a namorada do melhor amigo é quase uma atitude esperada. É errado, Padfoot, mas não chega a ser uma loucura.  
- Você acha mesmo?  
- Acho. Isso não passa de uma fantasia - ela fixou seus olhos verdes nos orbes cinzentos dele. Como era possível alguém sorrir com os olhos?  
- Nossa... Você não sabe como isso me consola.  
- Fantasias são saudáveis. Loucura não.  
- Qual é a probabilidade de eu conseguir fazer isso um dia?  
- Bom... Nada é pra sempre, Padfoot. Posso acabar terminando com o James amanhã de manhã.  
- Por causa de uma briguinha boba? Duvido que você vá fazer isso, Lil. _Eu_ sou o tipo de pessoa que usa qualquer desculpa pra terminar um relacionamento. Não você.  
- E você acha que isso é uma desculpa qualquer? Padfoot, eu não sei o que eu faria se descobrisse que ele está com outra.  
- Lil, eu acho que eu preciso ser honesto com você... Seu namorado _está_ com outra, por mais que você tente dizer pra si mesma que isso não é verdade... Aliás, agora que eu parei pra pensar, acho que até podia arriscar quem está com ele.  
- Quem?  
- É só um palpite. E você não vai mencionar isso pra ele, ok? Mas... Pelas coisas que eu ouvia quando ainda morava com os Black... E eu vi minha prima saindo do Salão Principal atrás do Prongs...  
- Sua prima? Não, Padfoot, o James não está com a Andy.  
- Não estou falando da Andy... A Andy é do Moony. O Prongs jamais olharia pra ela. Mas a Cissy...  
- Padfoot, o que o Jay veria naquela loura aguada?  
- Se nada mudou nos últimos dois anos, ele veria uma garota _realmente_ gostosa, que não pensaria duas vezes se tivesse chance de dormir com ele. E, claro, virgem.  
- E o que isso tem de tão importante?  
- Costumam dizer que, se você faz direito na primeira vez, é atrás de você que elas vão quando querem.  
Lily olhou para ele, com um certo desespero em seus olhos verdes, antes tão serenos.  
- Sirius... Por favor, diz que isso não é verdade.  
- Eu nunca fiz pra saber - Sirius suspirou. Terapia de casal nunca tinha sido seu forte. - Vem cá, Lil... - ele abriu os braços, fazendo-a se aproximar e deixar que o rapaz a envolvesse num abraço apertado. - Eu sei que abraços não resolvem... Mas são um bom pretexto pra ter a mulher do meu amigo nos meus braços... - ela sorriu, sem desencostar a cabeça do ombro dele. O rapaz relaxou um pouco. Tinha que fazer uma piada, para impedir que ela chorasse. Uma mulher chorando era completamente irresistível. E ele não precisava que ela se tornasse mais irresistível ainda.  
Ficaram abraçados em silêncio durante algum tempo, Sirius sentindo o cheiro conhecido de lírios que vinha dela. Só podiam ouvir o tic-tac do relógio sobre a mesa de cabeceira do ordenado Remus.  
- Padfoot... - ela se afastou um pouco dele, apenas o suficiente para poder olhar em seus olhos, mas os rostos ainda estavam colados. - Quanto disso é minha culpa?  
- Eu diria que a parte em que você deu um tapa na cara dele foi um pouco demais, sabe? - Sirius sorriu e encostou a testa na dela, com certo receio de vê-la se afastar. - Mas foi justificado.  
- Você acha?  
- Sempre vou defender o Prongs daquela porta pra fora... Mas você está certa, em parte - Sirius, desde cedo, havia aprendido que, quando se quer uma mulher que tem namorado, deve-se fazê-la acreditar que ela está absolutamente certa. E era exatamente isso o que estava fazendo. Não que estivesse mentindo. Jamais seria capaz de fazê-lo com Lily. Mas, certamente, não diria que seu melhor amigo é um idiota para qualquer uma. - Quer saber de uma coisa? Esquece isso - ele se afastou um pouco. - Eu não devia ter falado nada.  
- Eu não culpo você - ela esboçou um novo sorriso, olhando-o novamente, agora com um pouco mais de serenidade.  
Movido por alguma força sobrenatural, Sirius voltou a se aproximar e, olhando-a com certo medo, colou os lábios aos dela. Sentiu certo alívio quando, em vez de se afastar, ela apenas fechou os olhos abriu a boca, deixando-o explorá-la o quanto quisesse. E, mais do que isso, ela correspondeu, tornando a fantasia do rapaz uma loucura que compartilhavam.  
- Você está maluco, Padfoot? - Remus estava parado do lado da cama, olhando perplexo para os dois. - Solta ela! Já pensou o que aconteceria se fosse o Prongs quem entrou aqui?  
Os dois se afastaram. Sirius respirou fundo, os olhos fechados. Parecia genuinamente irritado com aquela interrupção fora de hora.  
- Onde é que o Prongs está, afinal de contas? Que moral ele tem pra reclamar que a namorada dele está beijando outro cara? Porque nós três sabemos o que ele está fazendo. E é _bem mais_ que isso.  
- Só que ele não está com uma das melhores amigas da Lily.  
- Quem garante? Ele pode estar com _qualquer uma_!  
- Padfoot, por Merlin, eu não vou discutir isso com você agora.  
- E por que não, Moony? - Lily perguntou, levantando-se da cama. - Por que você não vai discutir isso?  
- Porque eu acho que você não tem que ser envolvida nisso.  
- Lamento informar, _Remus_, mas eu estou envolvida nisso até a raiz dos cabelos. Com licença - ela saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força atrás de si.  
- Por que você tinha que aparecer, Moony?  
- Se eu não aparecesse, você ia fazer uma grande burrice. E eu tenho _certeza_ de que o Prongs não ia gostar nada de entrar aqui amanhã e ver a namorada dele dormindo com você.  
- Ele tá com a Cissy, Moony!  
- Como você tem tanta certeza disso?  
- Ela já tinha dito que queria ele, desde quando eu ainda morava lá. A Cissy estava só esperando ele desistir da Lil. Só que isso nunca aconteceu. E a Despedida era a última chance _dela_.  
- Mas onde?  
- Hogsmeade. Ele sabe como chegar lá - Sirius socou um travesseiro. Por que diabos Remus tinha que chegar na hora errada? - Eu tava quase conseguindo fazer a Lily esquecer isso... - desabafou. - Mas aí você chegou e interrompeu tudo!  
- O que eu vi foi você _beijando_ ela.  
- Eu perdi a cabeça. E tenho certeza de que você perderia também. Moony, por favor, não fala nada disso pro Prongs. Tudo o que eu não quero agora é brigar com ele.  
- Tudo bem, Padfoot. Mas você vai me jurar que isso não vai mais acontecer.  
- Eu juro. Não vou deixar que nada disso aconteça de novo.  
Sirius saiu do quarto e pôde ver Lily sentada numa poltrona de frente para a lareira, de costas para a porta. Não disse nada, apenas deixou a Sala Comunal atrás de alguém com quem passar aquela noite.

**xxxx**

Depois da formatura, surgiu o momento mais temido pelo jovem Black: arranjar o que fazer da vida. Sirius sabia que, se não tivesse saído da casa dos pais, poderia adiar essa decisão até ser ameaçado de ser expulso de casa. Mas, como ele já tinha saído de casa e estava morando na casa dos Potter apenas porque James insistira muito com seus pais, as coisas mudaram um pouco figura.  
O Potter resolveu seu problema com facilidade absurda: desde o começo do sétimo ano, vinha sendo contatado por times de quadribol de todo o Reino Unido e de outros países, como França, Alemanha e Espanha. Ao se formar, apenas escolheu o que pagasse mais e se juntou a ele. Começaria a jogar na temporada seguinte.  
Mas Sirius encontrou certa resistência: os Black eram influentes em quase todos os setores, e tomaram o cuidado de terminar de estragar a imagem do rapaz, que já não tinha uma ficha muito boa, devido à sua fama de encrenqueiro e rebelde. Ser um Marauder talvez não compensasse, no fim das contas.  
Quem o ajudou, claro, foi Lily, que já tinha uma indicação para um estágio em um sub-departamento do Ministério da Magia e, usando um pouco da influência de seu namorado, conseguiu arranjar uma vaga para o amigo, na mesma sala que ela.  
O que a princípio parecia perfeito acabou por se revelar quase um pesadelo. Dividiam o mesmo cubículo, onde ficavam trancados o dia inteiro, cinco dias por semana. Isso acabou se tornando uma tortura para Sirius, que, desde a noite da Despedida, não conseguia tirar a ruiva da cabeça. E ficar trancafiado com ela, sentindo aquele delicioso perfume de lírios e estando a um metro e meio dela não ajudava.  
Apesar disso, ele conseguiu se controlar e não fazer nada durante quase um ano, até o dia em que ela chegou ao trabalho meia hora atrasada, com os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Parecia que havia passado a noite toda chorando.  
- O que aconteceu, Lil? - Sirius notou que ela não usava seu perfume habitual, fazendo o rapaz ter a sensação de que faltava alguma coisa naquela sala naquela manhã. Era quase como se ela ainda não tivesse chegado.  
- Eu e o James brigamos - Sirius revirou os olhos. Sabia que esse maldito dia chegaria. Só que, naquele momento, não tinha a menor vontade de consolar a ruiva, porque se lembrava muito bem do que havia acontecido na última vez que tentou fazê-lo.  
- Por quê?  
- Eu peguei ele na cama com outra.  
- Outra quem, exatamente?  
- Não sei. Uma loira qualquer. Por quê? O que eu não sei, Padfoot?  
- Nada. É que, de repente, era alguma conhecida minha...  
- Não, não era. Tenho certeza de que não era - Lily sentou-se sobre a mesa de trabalho, olhando fixamente para Sirius, que tentava, em vão, não devorá-la com os olhos. O bom gosto de James, às vezes, era realmente irritante.  
- Você quer conversar? - Sirius se sentia um menininho de uns treze anos, falando com ela desse jeito.  
- Na verdade, não - ela esboçou um sorriso, nem de longe tão lindo quanto aquele que costumava iluminar seu rosto todos os dias. - Não quero falar sobre isso. Só quero um abraço - ele sorriu e andou lentamente até ela, um tanto receoso. Envolveu-a com os braços, encostou a cabeça dela em seu ombro e pôs-se a brincar com suas mechas ruivas, esperando que ela falasse alguma coisa ou mandasse que ele se afastasse. - Eu sei que abraços não resolvem - ela murmurou, com um ligeiro ar de zombaria. - Mas são um excelente jeito de estar nos braços do cara que eu sempre quis.  
- Como é que é? - Sirius a soltou, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Demorou um pouco a notar que continuava de frente para ela, o quadril entre as duas pernas daquela mulher proibida, de uma forma que jamais deveria estar. Por um instante, pareceu ligeiramente desconcertado com isso, o que a fez rir.  
- Esse é o Padfoot que eu conheci? Porque, que eu lembre, você costumava fazer as mulheres ficarem embaraçadas, e não o contrário - Sirius puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, ainda de frente para ela, mas agora numa posição um pouco mais _agradável_. Tentava a todo custo não desviar seu olhar do rosto dela para o resto do corpo, mas, quando ela, inconscientemente, cruzou as pernas, a direita sobre a esquerda, ele não pôde evitar obedecer ao instinto de olhar para elas.  
- Lily, por favor...  
- O que eu fiz? - Ela parecia realmente não ter percebido o que acabara de fazer. Ele, por outro lado, estava visivelmente embaraçado, enquanto, intimamente, travava uma luta contra o pouco de moral que tinha. "Ela é a namorada do seu melhor amigo", o "Sirius bonzinho" dizia. "Mas ele não sabe tomar conta dela", o "Sirius impulsivo que todo mundo ama" respondia.  
- Não me provoque! Eu não posso fazer isso.  
- Quem não pode aqui, Six? - Sirius notou que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela o chamou como Bellatrix fazia, e não como os Marauders. Olhou para ela, surpreso. Lily parecia disposta a provocá-lo, apesar de também aparentar estar incomodada com o olhar dele fixo em suas pernas, tentando vislumbrar algo abaixo da saia nos joelhos que ela usava.  
- Nenhum de nós dois pode.  
- Quem disse que não? Você está sozinho... - ela tirou o paletó e o colocou dobrado ao seu lado, revelando a camisa branca de tecido fininho. Os olhos dele faiscaram ao ver o contorno do sutiã branco, o que fez Lily rir. Sabia que poderia passar o dia inteiro provocando, que ele não faria nada. Era leal demais a James para ousar tocar em sua namorada, mesmo que ela consentisse. - Teoricamente, só eu tenho proibições... Mas você por acaso vê uma aliança aqui? - Lily estendeu a mão esquerda para ele, que acenou negativamente com a cabeça. - E aqui? - Ela estendeu-lhe a mão direita e ele deu a mesma resposta. - Então... Nada me prende ao James.  
- Você é a namorada dele.  
- E se não for mais?  
- Você terminou com ele?  
- Estamos brigados. Por mim, não olhava mais na cara dele - ela apoiou a perna esquerda na cadeira, entre as duas pernas dele, que encostou o queixo em seu joelho direito, observando-a. - Mas fazer as pazes é tão bom... - Lily suspirou, sonhadora. - Acho que, no fim das contas, eu acabo voltando pra ele como sempre.  
- Só pelo sexo?  
- É tudo o que eu sempre vi nele. Acho que você lembra que eu odiava ele com todas as minhas forças. Mas nenhum de vocês parou pra pensar na real razão disso.  
- E qual era a real razão disso?  
- Eu sempre quis o James tanto quanto eu quis você. Era estranho porque eu queria ser a _sua_ garota, mas era com ele que eu queria dormir. Além do mais, eu era virgem. Achava que merecia ter minha primeira vez com um cara que não fosse me colocar na lista de "mais uma das idiotas que foram pra cama comigo e eu mandei embora no dia seguinte". Quando eu aceitei sair com ele, eu já tinha dormido com um outro cara, e não tinha mais esse problema. Também tinha entendido que não ia conseguir ter o cara que eu realmente queria enquanto eu fosse a "garota do Prongs". Achei que, depois de me levar pra cama, ele ia me mandar embora como fez com todas as outras. Mas ele me pediu em namoro, e eu não tinha como dizer não. Seria muita idiotice. O Jay é demais pra ser jogado fora por mero capricho. E o ano já estava acabando... Só faltavam quatro meses. Nunca achei que meu namoro com _James Potter_ fosse sobreviver às férias de verão. Quero dizer, ele era o segundo maior galinha da nossa turma.  
- Eu seria o primeiro?  
- Achei que você se orgulhasse de exibir isso por aí - ela sorriu.  
- E quem você queria?  
- Você - ela sussurrou, desviando os olhos dele. Estava embaraçada demais para falar aquilo mais alto do que aquele tom. Num movimento súbito que quase a desequilibrou, Sirius empurrou a cadeira para trás, levantando-se, e foi sentar-se ao lado dela.  
- Você me queria?  
- Sempre quis - ela, novamente, desviou os olhos dos dele. Sirius tocou-a no queixo e a fez fitá-lo novamente. Sabiam perfeitamente bem que aquilo não devia acontecer, mas simplesmente não podiam evitar. - Eu e a escola inteira. Era consenso entre as mulheres que você era um cara muito mais bonito que o Jay... Ele só era disputado porque era apanhador e tinha grandes chances de ser _muito_ famoso um dia. Mas eu, francamente, nunca me liguei nisso. Preferia você, um cara com beleza nata e que não precisava exibir seu _grande talento para apanhador_ pra ter quem quisesse. Mas ele foi mais rápido do que eu.  
- Mais rápido que você? - Sirius fez uma careta.  
- Sim. Demorei demais pra tomar coragem e ir pedir pra você o que eu sempre quis. E, depois que eu dei ao James a chance que ele queria, me tornei intocável.  
- E o que faz você me dizer tudo isso agora?  
- Ele já teve tudo o que queria de mim. Por que me prender por mais tempo?  
- Porque ele ama você.  
- Belo jeito de amar - ela respondeu prontamente, usando um sarcasmo que Sirius achava um tanto estranho vindo dela. Era realmente uma prova de que Lily já era parte dos Marauders. - Me ama tanto que não se importou em ir pra cama com outra.  
- Ele não tinha a intenção de te deixar ver.  
- Quantas vezes ele já fez isso sem que eu visse?  
Sirius desviou os olhos dos dela. Não devia ter dito aquilo.  
- Algumas vezes - sabia que era melhor ser sincero. Se mentisse, corria risco de se prejudicar quando ela descobrisse. E ela com certeza ia descobrir tudo um dia.  
- Quantas?  
- Lil, por que você não pergunta a ele?  
- Pode ter certeza de que eu vou perguntar. Mas a questão é: por que _eu_ me prendo a ele, se ele claramente nunca se importou em ser só meu?  
- Porque é assim que os homens são, minha cara. Os homens bons são cachorros e os homens decentes estão fora de cogitação. Sem ser galinha, como um cara poderia ser bom de cama?  
- Achei que ser bom de cama fosse coisa de família.  
- O Prongs contou isso pra você? - Sirius corou ligeiramente.  
- Claro. Tive a oportunidade de rir muito disso na noite depois da formatura.  
- Em todo caso, tudo precisa de prática. Temos que aprimorar as técnicas, sabe?  
Ela riu abertamente.  
- Agora, querida, que tal sentar na sua cadeira e começar a trabalhar?  
- Não... Aqui está perfeito pra mim - ela sorriu, uma certa malícia transparecendo no olhar.  
- Lily... Já pedi pra não me provocar.  
- O que eu estou fazendo?  
- Nada - ele foi ligeiramente sarcástico, apesar de ter que admitir que ela não havia feito nada errado.  
- Pois é. Mas acho que vou ter que começar a fazer. O que você acha?  
- Que mulheres que agem são irresistíveis - ele sorriu e deixou que ela se aproximasse para beijá-lo.  
Lily o fez, receosa. Tinha plena consciência do ponto a que queria chegar com aquele mero beijo, mas, apesar disso, simplesmente não conseguia se ver traindo seu namorado. Mesmo quando não o amava, achava aquilo errado. E, naquele momento, apesar de toda a raiva que sentia dele por tê-la traído repetidas vezes, amava James. Amava loucamente. Mas precisava fazer aquilo. E precisava que fosse com Sirius.  
Ele a soltou, voltou para o chão e se dirigiu ao outro lado do cubículo. Depois de um breve olhar de autorização de Lily, começou a esvaziar sua própria mesa, jogando as coisas no chão. Alguns tinteiros se espatifaram no chão, tingindo-o de negro, mas ele não se importou. Assim que tudo estava vazio, a chamou e a fez sentar-se ali, fitando-a com certa preocupação no olhar.  
- Eu preciso que você me prometa que isso não passa de hoje.  
- Eu não posso prometer nada.  
- Prometa!  
- Eu prometo que tento - ele sorriu ligeiramente. Não era a resposta que queria, mas era uma resposta.  
Beijou-a novamente, deitando-a delicadamente sobre a mesa. Não era exatamente o melhor lugar para uma primeira transa, coisa que mesmo ele sempre havia achado bastante importante. Mas era o único lugar que tinham. E, considerando as circunstâncias, era também o local menos perigoso.  
Ele se sentia estranho, nervoso, como se fosse a sua primeira vez. Sabia que não era a primeira, sabia que já tinha feito aquilo com muitas outras antes dela. Perdera a conta de quantas mulheres casadas já havia levado para a cama, Bellatrix encabeçando a lista.  
Mas, exceto Bellatrix, nenhuma outra mulher havia sido importante para ele. Não como Lily Evans seria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_"And all I can taste is this moment_  
E eu apenas posso sentir o gosto desse momento  
_And all I can breath is your life _  
E apenas posso respirar sua vida  
_'Cause sooner or later it's over_  
Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso acaba  
_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_  
Eu só não quero sentir sua falta essa noite  
**Goo goo dolls - Iris**

- O que leva uma mulher a ter tantos sapatos? - Sirius contemplava, espantado, a imensa coleção de sandálias de Lily. Todas as cores, modelos, tamanhos de salto... Era o tipo de armário de sapatos por que Narcissa morreria. - Isso é absolutamente supérfluo!  
- Você coleciona mulheres. Eu coleciono sandálias - ela respondeu, sorrindo, sem interromper sua busca por alguma coisa dentro do armário.  
- Lil! - Sirius parecia magoado.  
- Só fui sincera, Padfoot. O que você veio fazer aqui?  
- O Prongs me expulsou de casa - ele sorriu. - Disse que está arrumando as coisas pra você e eu atrapalho - mais uma vez, ele fez a cara de magoado.  
- Arrumando as coisas pra mim?  
- Hoje parece ser um dia importante. Além de ser o dia dos namorados, é o seu aniversário de namoro, não é? Foi o que ele me disse.  
- Sim. Mas ele nunca fez disso um grande evento.  
- Quanto tempo tem que vocês estão namorando?  
- Três anos.  
Sirius riu. Não podia acreditar que já fazia três anos que ela estava ali, entre eles. Parecia bem menos.  
- Eu sempre achei que o Moony fosse ser o cara com relacionamentos longos. E todos nós previmos que ele ia ser o primeiro a casar. Mas parece que não.  
- O James vai me pedir em casamento?  
- Bom, ele é louco, Lil. Você sabe disso. Morando com ele minha vida quase toda, percebi que não se pode duvidar de nada. E, pensa bem, se ele te pediu em namoro quando você achou que ele ia te mandar embora... Ele pode muito bem te pedir em casamento num aniversário de namoro.  
- Tudo bem, mas ele tem só 20 anos!  
- E você também - os dois sentaram no chão, lado a lado. - Só que vocês são o casal perfeito. Todo mundo em Hogwarts sabia que ia ser pra sempre. Até porque ninguém nunca tinha visto o Prongs namorar.  
- Não mesmo.  
- Então pronto. Posso ser o padrinho?  
- Eu tenho uma lista de pessoas que querem esse cargo. E o James vai te pedir isso. Tenho certeza.  
- Pra mim ou pro Moony?  
- O Remus? _Você_ é o melhor amigo dele. Não o Remus.  
- Mas foi o Moony quem mais ajudou esse namoro a dar certo. Eu, particularmente, sempre tentei fazer ele acabar.  
- Porque eu era linda demais pra ficar presa ao Jay ou porque você não queria ser o galinha da escola sozinho?  
- Os dois - Sirius riu. - Já achou o que estava procurando?  
- Não. Não achei. Devo ter emprestado a uma amiga, sei lá. Vou ter que trocar de roupa.  
- Por causa de uma sandália?  
- Achei que a _Narcissa_ já tivesse ensinado a você que os sapatos são fundamentais.  
- A esse ponto?  
- Sim - Lily levantou do chão e foi abrir a porta seguinte do armário. Pegou uma saia preta e uma camisa rosa-claro e fez menção se sair do quarto.  
- Não precisa, Lil - Sirius sorriu. - Pra quem já te viu sem roupa, isso não é nada.  
- Eu não troco de roupa nem na frente do James.  
- Porque você sabe que ele não deixaria você se vestir de novo. Mas eu deixo, Lil. Ainda consigo resistir muito bem a você, sabia?  
Ela sorriu e colocou as roupas na cama.  
- Tudo bem. Eu preciso de ajuda pra abrir o vestido mesmo...  
O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Sirius. Sabia que ela não estava fazendo aquilo apenas para provocá-lo, mas adoraria que ela não o fizesse de jeito nenhum.  
Lily estendeu a mão para ele, ajudando-o a se levantar e virou-se de costas. Experientemente, Sirius abriu o zíper do vestido, descendo-o até o fim. Tentava não tocá-la, por mais infantil que isso pudesse parecer. E decididamente fingia não ver aquela pele alva e perfeita que lembrava a de Bellatrix.  
- Obrigada, Padfoot - ela se afastou dele e desceu a parte de cima do vestido, ainda de costas, vestindo-se rapidamente logo em seguida.  
Ela tirou o restante do vestido, deixando-o cair no chão. Vestiu a saia e sentou-se na cama, vestindo um par de meias 7/8, daquelas com renda na coxa. Exatamente igual a Bellatrix.  
Lily notou que ele revirou os olhos e evitou olhar para ela. Sabia que não era só para evitar cair em tentação. Conversavam muito sobre a paixão dele pela prima. O suficiente para ela saber que, involuntariamente, tinha feito com que ele lembrasse dela.  
- Tudo bem com você, Padfoot?  
- Sim, Lil. Tudo bem.  
- Faz um favor? Dentro desse armário aí tem que ter um escarpin preto. Pega ele pra mim?  
Sirius parou diante do armário, procurando o sapato que ela pedia. Escarpin era o único tipo de sapato que conhecia pelo nome. E, milagrosamente, a causa disso não era Bellatrix.  
- Esse?  
- Sim. Obrigada, querido. Agora, sente-se aqui. Faz tempo que não conversamos.  
Ele sorriu, sentando-se diante dela.  
- Vai atrás da Bella essa noite?  
- Não. Ela está com o marido.  
- E o que você vai fazer?  
- Arranjar um lugar onde passar a noite. Não estou em clima de dormir com alguém.  
- Esse é o Padfoot?  
- Não sei. Talvez eu devesse mesmo esquecer a Bella.  
- Quer passar a noite aqui? Eu provavelmente só volto pra casa amanhã de manhã.  
- Você vai me deixar sozinho no seu quarto?  
- Eu tenho certeza de que você não vai mexer onde não deve - ela sorriu. - Acho que eu tenho que ir. O James vai me matar se eu chegar atrasada. Aqui estão as chaves de casa, pro caso de você acordar antes dos meus pais e resolver ir embora - ela jogou um chaveiro na cama, ao lado dele.  
- E você? Como vai entrar?  
- Não vou voltar direto para casa. Vou passar no Ministério amanhã cedo.  
- Pra quê?  
- Assunto da Ordem - ela respondeu, enigmática. - Até amanhã, Padfoot - deu um beijo na bochecha dele e saiu do quarto.  
Ele tirou os sapatos e deitou na cama dela, pensando em Bellatrix. Decididamente precisava esquecê-la, por mais impossível que isso parecesse.  
Por fim, o cansaço venceu e Sirius adormeceu, caindo num sono profundo e sem sonhos. Acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, com os raios do sol batendo em seu rosto. Levantou, resmungando baixo. Odiava esquecer de fechar a janela.  
Olhando-se no espelho, concluiu que não conseguiria dormir de novo e, por essa razão, saiu do quarto e, sem se preocupar com o fato de estar numa casa trouxa, aparatou dali para a casa de James. Sabia que, àquela hora, o amigo e Lily já estariam dormindo. Entrou no quarto e estirou-se na cama, contemplando o céu cinzento pela janela. Podia prever muita chuva para aquele dia.  
O som de passos no corredor tirou-o de seu transe. Pelo som delicado de saltos, imaginou que fosse Lily. Foi atrás dela, encontrando-a na cozinha.  
- Bom dia, Padfoot - a voz dela não passava de um sussurro, como era comum quando acordava. - Quer me fazer companhia aqui?  
Ele sentou ao lado dela e conjurou uma xícara de café.  
- Como foi a noite?  
- Cansativa - ela sorriu, mostrando-lhe a aliança de noivado na mão direita. - Ele pediu.  
- Eu disse que ele ia pedir, não disse?  
- Continuo achando isso uma loucura dele. Mas agora estou com medo de ele mudar de idéia.  
- Ele não vai mudar de idéia. Acredite em mim.  
- E a sua noite?  
- Eu dormi, olha só. A noite toda.  
- Ah, Padfoot... Odeio quando você vem com ironias de manhã cedo!  
- Vou te contar um segredo, minha querida: eu sou irônico o tempo inteiro. Especialmente depois de uma noite muito ruim. É o jeito de levar a vida. Já escolheu os padrinhos?  
- Tivemos uma breve discussão sobre isso ontem à noite. O James, aparentemente, quer que eu chame a minha irmã para ser madrinha, junto com o namorado dela. Mas duvido que ela vá aceitar. Você conhece a Petunia. Tem o mesmo nojo de bruxos que sua família tem de trouxas.  
- Você é a irmã dela!  
- E daí? Meu noivo é uma _aberração_, como ela fez questão de me dizer infinitas vezes.  
- Não custa tentar, Lil.  
- Esse é o Padfoot? Vendo algo bom na minha irmã?  
- Ela é bonita.  
- Minha irmã? - Lily não conteve uma gargalhada. - Você está bem, Pads?  
- Nem um pouco. Estou carente, Lil - ele a fitou com aquele olhar de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança, fazendo-a sorrir. - Preciso de uma Black pra resolver isso.  
- Sirius... O que eu já falei sobre a Bellatrix?  
- Não precisa ser a Bella. Serve a Cissy.  
Ela faz uma careta ao ouvir o nome da mais nova das Black. Ainda não tinha superado o fato de ter sido traída com ela.  
- Quando você vai parar de tentar se envolver com mulheres comprometidas, Sirius?  
- Nunca, talvez. Ser o amante é até divertido. Não tem compromisso e eu corro risco de vida. Tem coisa melhor pra se fazer na vida?  
- Levar a vida a sério é uma boa opção.  
- _Você_ nasceu pra levar a vida a sério. Eu sou um Marauder.  
- Achei que o James também fosse.  
- Ele tenta ser. Mas já perdeu o jeito. O que ele decidiu?  
- Sobre os padrinhos?  
- Sim. Quem ele vai chamar?  
- Ele disse que não consegue pensar em ninguém melhor do que você pra isso - Sirius sorriu. - Agora, Padfoot, eu tenho que sair. Devo voltar de noite.  
- Tudo bem. Cuidado na rua, Lil.  
- Vou tomar - dizendo isso, ela pegou a bolsa na cadeira a seu lado e, depois de dar um beijo estalado na bochecha de Sirius, saiu andando calmamente da cozinha. Ele, por sua vez, apenas acomodou-se melhor na cadeira para ver melhor a forma como ela mexia os quadris quando andava. Parecia as modelos trouxas (e ele entendia muito bem delas, depois de sair com duas ou três), mas era infinitamente mais natural.  
- Lil! - Ela se voltou para ele, já na sala. - Quer uma carona?  
- Você vai sair de casa só pra me levar ao Ministério?  
- Considere isso uma gentileza do seu padrinho de casamento.  
- Tudo bem, eu aceito a sua carona - ela tentava parecer confiante, mas ele pôde notar uma certa apreensão. Sabia que Lily tinha medo de andar de moto, mas, por outro lado, ela sabia que, quanto mais cedo fizesse o que tinha que fazer, mais cedo voltaria para James.  
Saíram da casa. Sirius, discretamente, conjurou dois capacetes, entregou um deles a ela, sentou-se na moto e a ligou.  
- Segure firme, Lil.  
Ela abraçou-o com um pouco mais de força do que seria necessário e Sirius arrancou com a moto, saindo rapidamente da garagem da casa dos Potter. Chegaram ao Ministério em questão de minutos.  
- Não é seguro uma mulher tão linda andar sozinha com um anel desses por aí. Ainda mais nos dias de hoje.  
- E o que você sugere? Entrar comigo?  
- Seria infinitamente mais seguro. Seu noivo permitiria?  
- Ele confiaria a vida dele a você, Padfoot.  
- Ninguém deveria confiar a vida a mim, Evans.  
- Desde quando você me chama pelo sobrenome?  
- Quando dá vontade - ele piscou, o que a fez rir.  
- Posso _por favor_ fechar a porta, Padfoot?  
Sirius olhou para ela. Estavam dentro da cabine telefônica que servia de entrada de visitantes do Ministério da Magia, o rapaz parado onde a porta deveria fechar. Ele deu um passo à frente, imprensando-a contra o vidro do outro lado da cabine.  
- Você fica tão sexy quando vista desse jeito...  
- Tenho certeza de que o mendigo deitado do outro lado desse vidro acha a mesma coisa - ele sorriu de forma sensual. - Sirius, não podemos esquecer o que viemos fazer aqui.  
- E o que viemos fazer aqui?  
- Tenho que pegar uma coisa na minha sala.  
- E depois?  
- O James está me esperando.  
- Tudo bem. Eu consigo ser rápido.  
- Sirius! Aqui não!  
Dizendo isso, ela pegou o fone a seu lado e discou, rapidamente, o número 62442. Assim que o disco voltou à posição inicial, uma voz tranqüila de uma mulher fez-se ouvir dentro da cabine:  
- Bem vindos ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, informem seus nomes e o objetivo da visita.  
- Lily Evans, Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido de Magia. Hora extra. Estou acompanhada de Sirius Black. Mesmo departamento, mesmo objetivo.  
O piso estremeceu e eles começaram a afundar lentamente, apenas sendo capazes de ouvir um ruído de trituração. Após um longo minuto no qual Sirius apostava que teria conseguido bastante coisa se estivesse com outra garota, a claridade dourada do Átrio inundou a cabine, conforme a porta se abria.  
- O Ministério da Magia lhes deseja um dia muito agradável.  
Os dois deixaram a cabine, que voltou suavemente para cima.  
- Olá, Lily! - Um senhor simpático, sentado à mesa da Segurança a cumprimentou. - Bom dia, Sr. Black - ele inclinou a cabeça para o rapaz. - O que os traz aqui, tão cedo num domingo?  
- Trabalho, Jordan - ela respondeu, com um sorriso doce. - Esqueci uns papéis e preciso entregar um relatório amanhã cedo.  
- Ah, sim - ele assentiu. - Bom... Tomara que você termine esse relatório cedo, menina. Acho que o James não gostaria de ficar muito tempo longe de você. Ficaram noivos ontem à noite? - Jordan sinalizou a aliança.  
- Sim, Jordan - o rosto dela estava radiante. - Foi lindo.  
- Imagino que sim. Não vou prendê-los mais tempo. Vá lá, minha menina.  
Lily e Sirius atravessaram o Átrio rapidamente, até os elevadores. Entraram num deles, que tinha as portas abertas. Assim que os dois pisaram lá dentro, as grades se fecharam com um barulho de ferragens insuportável, e o elevador subiu lentamente.  
- Eu prefiro os elevadores trouxas... - Lily murmurou, com um sorriso.  
- Achei que você já tivesse se acostumado.  
- Nível Sete. Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, que inclui a Sede das Ligas Britânica e Irlandesa de Quadribol, o Clube Oficial de Bexiga e a Seção de Patentes Absurdas - a voz feminina anunciou, ao mesmo tempo que as portas do elevador se abriram.  
- Eu adoraria trabalhar aqui - Sirius comentou, encostando-se ao lado dela. - Seria tão divertido ter que aturar essas portas abrindo e fechando só duas vezes por dia...  
- Nível Seis. Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, que inclui a Autoridade da Rede de Floo, o Controle de Aferição de Vassouras, a Seção de Chaves de Portais e o Centro de Testes de Aparatação - as portas se abriram novamente, quando o elevador parou diante do corredor vazio.  
- O Prongs trabalharia nesse andar se não fosse um apanhador absurdamente remunerado. "Aferição de Vassouras", o trabalho perfeito pra ele.  
- Claro. Quatro níveis abaixo da minha sala - ela sorriu com malícia.  
- Nível Cinco. Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, incorporando o Organismo de Padrões de Comércio Mágico Internacional, o Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia e a Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, sede britânica.  
- Essa voz está me dando dor de cabeça - Lily sussurrou. - Por que não podemos ir direto para o nosso andar, sem escalas?  
Sirius deu de ombros. A voz se fez ouvir novamente:  
- Nível Quatro, Departamento para Regulamentação e controle das Criaturas Mágicas, que inclui as Divisões das Feras, Seres e Espíritos, Seção de Ligação com os Duendes, Escritório de Orientação sobre Pragas.  
- Podíamos passar aqui na volta. Talvez encontremos o Hagrid - Sirius brincou, fazendo-a rir.  
- Não, Padfoot. Vamos direto pra casa do James.  
- Nível Três. Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas, incluindo o Esquadrão de Reversão de Mágicas Acidentais, Central de Obliviação e Comissão de Justificativas Dignas de Trouxas.  
- Eu queria trabalhar aqui! - Sirius resmungou. - Ia ser _tão_ divertido passar o dia ouvindo "justificativas dignas de trouxas"...  
- Acho que vou passar aqui na volta, pra deixar você. Uma legítima "catástrofe mágica".  
- Você parece a minha mãe quando fala assim.  
- Só que eu sou mais sexy.  
Sirius não teve tempo de responder: haviam chegado a outro andar.  
- Nível Dois. Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, que inclui a Seção de Controle do Uso indevido de Magia, o Quartel-General dos Aurores e os Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos.  
A porta abriu com um estrondo e os dois saíram de dentro do elevador imediatamente. Não queriam correr o risco de ficar presos lá dentro e ir até o Nível superior, para depois terem que descer.  
- Ah, como eu adoraria poder aparatar para dentro da minha sala sem ter que aturar isso todas as manhãs! Esse elevador é mais uma razão pra eu não gostar de trabalhar quando estou de ressaca.  
- Sirius!  
- O quê?  
- Nada - ela abriu a porta e entrou na sala. Rapidamente, pegou dentro de uma gaveta os papéis de que precisava e a fechou com um estrondo. - Eu já volto. Não sai daqui - e saiu do gabinete, deixando Sirius atordoado lá dentro.  
Não ficou nem cinco minutos fora: voltou logo em seguida com um envelope rosa-pálido, que guardou imediatamente dentro da bolsa.  
- Vamos embora, Padfoot?  
- Já?  
- Eu disse que ia ser rápido, não disse?  
Ele suspirou. Não tinha imaginado que seria _tão_ rápido. Mas, por outro lado, sabia que, se passasse muito tempo sozinho com ela, teria mais tempo para cair em tentação.  
- Mas nós acabamos de sair do elevador! Não quero ter que entrar nele de novo!  
- Tudo bem. Você fica aqui até segunda. Sem problema.  
Ele riu e saiu da sala, seguido por ela.  
Deixaram o Ministério e voltaram para a casa dos Potter, onde James já esperava pela namorada na sala. Sirius, sem conter um certo olhar de inveja para o amigo, os deixou sozinhos e saiu da casa, esperando achar na rua alguma conhecida com quem passar a noite e esquecer a prima e a ruiva.  


**xxxx**

  
- Oras, Padfoot, eu preciso de ajuda masculina!  
- Não, não e não! Eu não vou te ajudar a escolher o seu vestido de noiva, Lily!  
A ruiva estreitou os olhos, antes de se voltar para o noivo.  
- Padfoot, ela vai te encher com isso o resto do dia. Não é mais fácil ir logo? Depois você me conta como é o vestido - ele sorriu, olhando para a noiva.  
- Ele não vai contar nada, Jay! Você sabe que você não pode ver o vestido!  
- Isso não passa de superstição, Lily!  
- Pode até ser, mas eu não quero que você saiba como é o vestido antes da hora! Por favor, Padfoot! Preciso da opinião de alguém que pensa como o James. Quero um vestido que deixe ele louco.  
- Nunca use a expressão "uma roupa para enlouquecer o James", querida. Simplesmente incompatível.  
Ela olhou feio para James e fitou Sirius.  
- Por favor, Padfoot?  
Ele suspirou e assentiu. Não conseguia resistir ao olhar de súplica dela.  
- Mas isso vai sair bem caro, Lil. Não sei o que vou pedir ainda, mas saiba que vai ser muito.  
Ela levantou da mesa e o abraçou.  
- Obrigada, Padfoot - sussurrou. - Prometo que faço o que você quiser por isso.  
- Tem certeza disso, Lil?  
- Absoluta - ela respondeu, antes de dar um selinho em James e sair da sala, indo para dentro da casa.  
Sirius a seguiu.  
- Quem mais vai?  
- Minha mãe e minha irmã. Eu e o James optamos por fazer os dois casamentos, no fim das contas. Você de padrinho e uma amiga minha de madrinha, no bruxo. Minha irmã vai ser dama de honra.  
- Elas vão comprar o vestido delas também, é claro.  
- Minha irmã sim. O vestido dela tem que combinar com o meu.  
Ele assentiu, pensativo. Ela pegou a bolsa sobre a cama, depois de terminar de retocar a maquiagem.  
- Podemos ir? Teremos muitos vestidos para ver.  
Saíram do quarto. Durante o trajeto até a loja, Sirius se preparou para o que sabia que seria uma sessão de tortura. Ela havia deixado bem claro, tanto para ele quanto para a vendedora, que queria um vestido que fosse sexy, mesmo sendo o casamento dela. E Sirius tinha um sério problema para se controlar diante de mulheres propositalmente sexys.  


**xxxx**

  
Os demais preparativos todos contaram com a ajuda dele. Com isso, ele e Lily se aproximaram ainda mais, se é que isso é possível. Talvez tenha sido por essa razão que, na véspera do casamento, ela aparatou diretamente para o quarto dele.  
- Quarto errado - ele informou, quando a viu diante de si.  
- Eu quero falar com você, e não com ele.  
- Comigo? O que você quer falar comigo?  
- Primeiro, eu adoraria saber se o James está em casa.  
- Ele disse que ia sair pra beber alguma coisa depois do treino, com os amigos do time, e que vinha pra casa logo depois. Deve estar no Três Vassouras. Mas você não vai passar lá, vai?  
- Não. Preciso descansar. Amanhã é o _grande dia_.  
- Por que o ar de deboche?  
- Sempre achei injusto ser mulher, sabe? O James com certeza vai dormir só quando o sol nascer, vai acordar meio-dia e vai conseguir chegar antes de mim, parecendo lindo e impecável como sempre. Enquanto isso, eu vou ter que dormir cedo pra acordar às seis da manhã pra conseguir chegar na hora parecendo linda e impecável. Caso contrário, eu chego atrasada, parecendo acabada.  
- Deixa de ser dramática, Lil. O James não vai te dizer não só por isso.  
- E as fotos?  
- Ouve o que eu vou te dizer, querida. E preste atenção porque eu vou dizer só uma vez. Você é linda. Mesmo. Podia passar a noite inteira sem dormir, casar usando um pijama velho e ia continuar saindo invejavelmente bonita nas fotos.  
- Deixa o James ouvir você falando isso.  
- Ele vai concordar comigo. Aliás, o que você faz aqui? Não precisa descansar?  
- Preciso. Mas estava entediada em casa, sabe?  
- Já fez todos os preparativos?  
- Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer na véspera já está feito. Estou há umas três horas vendo televisão, mas cansei disso. Vamos fazer alguma coisa? Por favor?  
Ele a olhou da cabeça aos pés.  
- Fazer alguma coisa como o quê?  
- Não sei. Comer, dançar, até jogar baralho eu aceito.  
- Jogar baralho? Aceita strip pôquer?  
- Não, Six - ela riu. - Não exagera!  
- Nunca se sabe. Não custa tentar.  
Ele levantou da cama e pegou uma camisa no armário. Preta, como sempre.  
- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu acabo de me lembrar que você me deve um favor... Um favor tão grande quanto eu ir te ajudar a decidir qual vai ser seu vestido de casamento...  
Ela o mirou com desconfiança. Não gostava nada daquele brilho nos olhos de Sirius Black.  
- E que favor você vai me pedir?  
- Não é exatamente um favor, sabe? Mas também não acho que você faria isso porque quer... Se bem que você tá aqui. Veio atrás de _mim_ na noite anterior ao seu casamento.  
- E daí?  
- Bom... Os caras costumam procurar a garota que eles querem na noite anterior ao casamento deles. _Despedida de solteiro_, é como eles chamam. Talvez, eu possa considerar essa sua atitude como um pedido...  
- E se ela _for_ um pedido?  
- Quem garante que eu vá atendê-lo? - Sirius saiu do quarto com ela e os dois deixaram a casa.  
- Por que você está saindo de casa comigo, se não for atender meu pedido?  
- Precisamos conversar antes.  
- Você quer conversar? Nossa... Como eu mudo você!  
- Você convive demais com o Prongs, isso sim - ela sorriu.  
- O que você quer, afinal?  
- Eu sou o padrinho de vocês - ele a encostou no muro da casa vizinha. - Pra não mencionar a parte "melhor amigo do seu noivo".  
- Eu sei disso. Você não vai vir me dizer que não pode fazer isso, vai? Porque eu passei três horas pensando se devia ou não vir atrás de você.  
- E sabe que eu não podia _mesmo_ fazer isso. A questão é que todo casamento precisa de uma despedida de solteiro, e o James recusou minha oferta de dar uma pra ele.  
- Ele é realmente muito esperto de fazer isso.  
- Claro. Só que eu acho que ele não previu que você fosse vir me procurar.  
- Eu imaginei que ele fosse ter aceitado a despedida.  
- Se ele tivesse aceitado, eu não estaria em casa. Pode ter certeza disso. Só que eu estou aqui. _Você_ está aqui. E eu acabo de me lembrar que não te dei um presente de casamento ainda.  
Ela estreitou os olhos, seriamente tentada a rir da cara dele. Sabia que não podia; tinha certeza, pelo brilho prateado que entreviu em seus olhos, de que ele estava falando sério.  
- E o que você quer me dar de presente?  
- Uma despedida de solteira.  
- Uma _despedida de solteira_? - Lily repetiu, incrédula. - Você está louco?  
- Não. Todos merecem se divertir um pouco de vez em quando. E você sabe o que as pessoas dizem, não sabe? "Todos os cães merecem o céu" - ela riu alto, e ele arregalou os olhos, como que dizendo para ela não fazer escândalo.  
- Então, em resumo, você quer dormir comigo essa noite?  
- Sim, sim. Algum problema nisso?  
- E esse vai ser meu presente de casamento?  
- Exatamente.  
Ela assentiu, pensativa. De repente, começou a rir.  
- O que foi?  
- Eu me pergunto o que você deu pro James.  
- Não dei nem vou dar nada, Lily! Merlin, você vive demais com a gente!  
- Estava só te provocando - ela o fitou, envolvendo a nuca dele com os braços. - Só queria saber...  
- Não queira. Aceita meu presente?  
- Se eu não tiver uma noite como qualquer outra, é claro que aceito.  
- Eu garanto que não vai ser.  
- Então... Para onde vamos?  
- Para o meu lugar preferido em todo o mundo... Você lembra que, quando estávamos na escola, a Sala Precisa era disputadíssima, certo?  
- Sim.  
- Mas você, por acaso, chegou a usar ela com o James?  
- Só nas noites de lua cheia...  
- Porque os Marauders usavam a Casa dos Gritos. Exceto nas noites de lua cheia, quando o Moony precisava dela por razões um pouco menos... - ele hesitou, procurando a palavra certa.  
- Marotas? - Ambos sorriram.  
- Talvez essa palavra sirva.  
- Para onde nós vamos, afinal?  
- Para a Casa dos Gritos, claro.  
- Podemos aparatar para lá?  
- Tecnicamente, a Casa dos Gritos fica em Hogsmeade, e não em Hogwarts. É um terreno para onde se pode aparatar, sim. Mas só se estivermos na porta dela. Meio complicado, eu sei. Mas foram os recursos de segurança que o Dumbledore armou para proteger o Moony.  
- Claro. E, ainda assim, vocês conseguem estragar tudo.  
- Vai voltar com aquela conversa sobre o Snivellus outra vez?  
- Eu não vou mais falar sobre isso.  
- O que aconteceu entre você e ele?  
- Nada importante.  
- Não é o que parece.  
- Mas é o que é.  
- Ok, então. Pode me dar a sua mão, para eu te levar pra lá?  
Ela estendeu a mão direita para ele, que a tomou. Aparataram para o centro de Hogsmeade, perto do Três Vassouras, onde, naquele exato instante, James estava tendo uma conversa muito _amigável_ com Narcissa Black.  
- Podemos escolher para onde vamos, minha querida. Os Black têm uma suíte no hotel, e nós podemos também manter o plano original.  
A ruiva olhou para ele, durante alguns instantes, pensando. Por fim, disse:  
- Vamos para o hotel. Nunca entrei na suíte dos Black.  
Ele assentiu, se perguntando se deveria dizer a ela que James já tinha entrado nela, para fazer exatamente a mesma coisa que eles dois, três anos e meio antes. Com Narcissa.  
Entraram na recepção do hotel e Sirius se dirigiu à recepcionista.  
- Quero a chave do quarto dos Black, por favor.  
- Perdão, Sr. Black, mas seus pais foram muito claros quando disseram que não deveríamos dar a chave do quarto ao senhor.  
- E eles disseram por que isso?  
- Mencionaram algo sobre deserção, Sr. Black.  
- Ah, sim. Sabe de uma coisa? Eu ainda sou um Black. Não é assim que você está me chamando? "Sr. Black"? Então, _me dê a chave_.  
Ela olhou para ele, impassível.  
- Eu não posso te dar a chave, Sr. Black.  
Ele tirou a varinha do bolso e a apontou diretamente para o quadro de chaves atrás da mulher.  
- _Accio chaves_.  
As chaves voaram diretamente para a mão dele, que as guardou no bolso junto com a varinha, antes que a recepcionista pudesse dizer alguma coisa.  
- Boa noite, Melissa - ele piscou para ela. - Se sua gerente vier reclamar, me mande uma coruja que eu resolvo o seu problema, está bem?  
Ela assentiu e ele se virou.  
- Ah, sim, Melissa... Uma última coisa... Por favor, não diga a ninguém que eu trouxe essa linda dama comigo, está bem?  
- Mais uma casada?  
- Não exatamente. Conto com sua discrição, querida.  
Melissa sorriu, e os dois subiram as escadas até o primeiro andar. Sirius encostou Lily numa porta de madeira escura.  
- Agora eu entendi por que você gosta tanto de usar e abusar do seu charme.  
- É claro. Pode me ajudar com muitas coisas. Costumo vir aqui, sabe? Por causa da Bella, costumo ser convidado por várias _damas da sociedade_ para visitas aos quartos das famílias de seus maridos. O quarto dos Lestrange é ali do lado desse, e no fim do corredor fica o dos Malfoy.  
- Sua outra prima já casou?  
- Ainda não. Mas já ganhou o direito de usar o quarto da família do namorado. Com quem quiser, inclusive o priminho deserdado aqui.  
- Padfoot... Você devia parar com isso.  
- E perder a parte mais divertida da vida, Lil? Não... Como eu já disse, minha parte preferida nisso é que eu _não devo_ ligar no dia seguinte. Elas me procuram. Eu só faço o que os maridos não fazem. Mais nada.  
Ela sorriu.  
- Vai fazer por mim também?  
- Você é uma mulher especial... A partir de amanhã, você vai ser a mulher do meu melhor amigo. Não posso, Lily. Não posso _mesmo_.  
- Pra Bella você sempre pôde.  
- Porque o Lestrange não é nada pra mim. Além do mais, a Bella bate na minha porta completamente pelada. Você quer que eu diga pra ela "sai daqui que eu não posso fazer isso porque você está casada"?  
- Talvez devesse dizer.  
- Não faz meu estilo.  
- Você não vai me dizer não, Padfoot. Tenho certeza disso.  
- Que tal esperarmos para ver? Agora, eu sugiro que vivamos a noite de hoje. Intensamente. E bem rápido, porque _você tem que dormir para estar linda amanhã_.  
- Odeio quando você é irônico.  
- Que pena. Porque isso faz parte do meu show. Vou tirar ela de você só um pouquinho, está bem? - Sirius tirou a aliança de noivado que ela trazia no dedo. - Acho que você sabe o conceito de nudez, não sabe? Nada de nada, minha querida. Nem mesmo sua preciosa aliança. Prometo que ela vai estar bem segura no me bolso. Já fiz isso milhões de vezes e nunca ninguém perdeu a aliança comigo. - ele abriu a porta. - Entre, por favor.  
Ela olhou a seu redor quando ele trancou a porta. Era um quarto escuro, mesmo com todas as velas acesas.  
- Lugar aconchegante, não? - Sirius riu, aproximando-se dela. - Minha casa era igual. Inclusive pelas paredes verdes e os candelabros de prata. Eu e Bellatrix jantávamos a luz de velas todos os dias.  
Lily riu, aproximando-se da cama. Passou a mão pelo edredom verde-esmeralda.  
- Pense assim: os Black fizeram um quarto que combina com os meus olhos.  
- _Nossos_ olhos - corrigiu, apontando os candelabros prateados nas paredes.  
- Pois é - ela sorriu encabulada. - Gostoso esse edredom. Deve ser uma delícia... - suspirou, lançando a ele um olhar significativo.  
- Você vai experimentar ele - Sirius se encaminhou para um armário. Abriu suas portas e pegou dentro dele uma longa tira de tecido negro. - Confia em mim, Lil?  
- Sim.  
Ele tirou o casaco e o jogou no chão. Andou até ela.  
- Quer brincar de me sentir de verdade, ruiva?  
Os olhos dela brilharam com malícia e ele, após uma breve hesitação, amarrou o tecido no rosto dela, vendando-a.  
- Consegue ver alguma coisa?  
- Absolutamente nada.  
- É assim que eu gosto.  
Sirius correu os lábios pelo pescoço dela. O fato de não poder enxergar fazia com que seus sentidos se tornassem mais aguçados, e, por isso, o cheiro dele se tornava mais forte, o contato entre as peles tinha mais intensidade e o desejo a enlouquecia ainda mais rápido.  
- Não pense em nada, Lily. Apenas sinta - a voz dele pareceu um pouco mais rouca e excitante do que o normal.  
Ele se postou atrás dela. Beijou delicadamente sua nuca, correndo a língua por sua pele. Abraçou-a, para tirar o pesado casaco que ela vestia.  
- Pode tirar a blusa pra mim, querida? - Sussurrou, tão baixo que ela quase não pôde ouvir. - Vou fazer uma outra coisa, rapidinho - ela riu com malícia. - Não, querida. Não é isso o que eu vou fazer. Brincar a dois é mais gostoso, sabe?  
Ele se afastou, fazendo-a sentir sua ausência. Lily tirou a blusa e o vento frio a fez estremecer. Sirius notou isso e perguntou:  
- Quer que eu acenda a lareira?  
- Não - a voz dela parecia apreensiva. - Só quero você aqui.  
Ele murmurou um feitiço que ela desconhecia. Caminhou lentamente pelo quarto, o chão de madeira rangendo a cada passo que ele dava, rodeando-a como um lobo diante de sua presa.  
- Achei que você não costumasse brincar com a comida... - ela provocou, quando ouviu um passo mais próximo.  
Sirius não respondeu. Apenas se aproximou das costas dela novamente, fazendo uma pequena pedra de gelo escorregar por sua pele. Ela arqueou as costas, murmurando, ofegante, um palavrão.  
- Isso não é coisa que uma mulher decente deva dizer por aí - ele sussurrou. - Não gostou, foi?  
- Uma pedra de gelo nunca foi tão gelada.  
- Eu ainda nem toquei em você...  
- Devia fazer isso logo.  
Ele riu, escorregando novamente o cubo de gelo pela pele dela, até que ele terminasse de derreter, molhando a cintura de sua calça jeans. Em seguida, passou as mãos pela cintura dela, fazendo-a rir quando seus dedos gelados acariciaram sua barriga.  
Ela se virou para ele, perdendo as mãos entre seus cabelos negros. Sirius acariciou cuidadosamente as mechas ruivas, tentando não mexer na venda. Os lábios se encontraram novamente.  
Lily não tinha o que dizer sobre os lábios dele: eram, sem sombra de dúvida, os melhores que já havia experimentado. As mãos dele envolveram as costas dela como se elas tivessem sido feitas uma para a outra. O sutiã preto e rendado foi aberto com delicadeza, como se ele não quisesse que ela o sentisse. Afastaram-se, para que ele pudesse tirar a peça e jogá-la no chão.  
Ele a trouxe consigo até a cama. Deitou-a sobre o colchão e tirou a jeans dela, rindo dos esforços da ruiva em manter-se vestida durante mais algum tempo. Quando finalmente conseguiu jogar a calça no chão, voltou a ficar de pé para olhá-la, andando em círculos em volta da cama, de forma a vê-la sob todos os ângulos.  
Ela tinha o corpo que Sirius sempre quis numa mulher: esguio, com a cintura fina e o quadril um pouco mais largo, os seios no tamanho perfeito para caberem em suas mãos e, principalmente, o rosto de boneca de porcelana que o tinha encantado em Bellatrix.  
Lily suspirou impaciente, fazendo-o dizer, rindo:  
- O que foi, Lily? O James nunca brincou com você nem perdeu o precioso tempo dele babando pela mulher maravilhosa que ele arranjou?  
Mas ele se aproximou novamente, virando-a de bruços. Deslizou sua língua pelas costas dela, provocando-lhe arrepios. Depois, mordeu sua nuca, com um pouco de força. Ela gritou seu nome, em tom de censura.  
- Eu vou casar amanhã!  
Ele revirou os olhos e voltou para o chão.  
- Levanta - ordenou. Lily fez uma careta, mas obedeceu, ficando de pé na frente dele. Sirius a mirou, pensando se deveria se sentir frustrado. Queria que ela ficasse em pé no colchão, mas, por outro lado, não devia confiar no senso de equilíbrio de uma Lily que não enxergava. - Pode abrir um pouco as pernas, querida? - Ela riu e, a contragosto, fez o que ele pediu.  
Ele correu as mãos nas coxas dela, numa carícia determinada. Correu os dedos por sua virilha, fazendo-a suspirar. Sorriu com malícia, puxando a calcinha, também de renda preta, para baixo. Ela riu suavemente, envergonhada, quando ele mordiscou sua barriga, descendo lentamente... Descendo em direção ao que mais importava no corpo daquela mulher naquele momento... Descendo...  
Os lábios dele pareceram demorar uma eternidade para percorrer a distância de pouco mais de um palmo que havia entre o umbigo dela e seu destino. Quando finalmente chegaram aonde queriam, provocaram nela um arrepio gostoso. Ela, que já achava que ele fazia maravilhas com a língua quando a beijava, descobriu que não fazia a menor idéia do que ele _realmente_ era capaz de fazer.  
Lily soltou um gemido com algum movimento que ele fez. Sirius se distanciou rindo, deliciado com a sensação de tê-la ali. Subiu as mãos até os seios, apertando-os sem a mínima delicadeza. A ruiva cobriu o rosto com as mãos, escondendo-se.  
- Envergonhada? - Ele desceu as mãos, levando-as de volta para entre as pernas dela. Ela fez que sim. - Não precisa, querida... Não há razão para isso... Eu tenho que confessar que você é a coisa mais divina que eu já saboreei na minha vida...  
- Pára, Sirius! - Ela corou violentamente, e ele pôde ver isso mesmo com a venda cobrindo parte de seu rosto.  
- Nunca te disseram isso?  
Ela negou. Sirius riu alto e a puxou para que se sentasse no colo dele.  
Ela sentiu o tecido áspero da calça que ele usava. Correu um dedo pela delicadeza do algodão da camisa que ele vestia. Era um tanto estranho pensar que estava vendada, nua, nas mãos de um homem completamente vestido.  
Passou as mãos espalmadas pela barriga dele, puxando a camisa para cima. Tirou-a lentamente, sentindo cada músculo dele sob suas mãos. Empurrou-o, até tê-lo deitado no chão, sob si. Procurou em sua memória a última vez em que esteve na posição de poder já no começo. Não se lembrava. Sempre tinha acreditado que o submisso era quem mandava. Mas, naquele momento, preferia ser a dominadora. E sabia que era quem tinha o controle da situação.  
Sirius a fitou. No começo, tinha tido um pouco de medo de ela se enrolar por não estar enxergando, mas ela havia se acostumado realmente rápido.  
Ainda estranhava a ausência dos olhos dela. Sabia que eles provavelmente estariam faiscando de desejo, diante da perspectiva de tirar a roupa dele. Precisaria tirar aquela venda em algum momento. Mas tentaria fazer isso demorar bastante.  
Lily arranhou a pele dele, descendo as mãos na direção de sua cintura. Abriu a calça e, com a ajuda dele, a tirou.  
Sirius segurou os braços dela e, com delicadeza, inverteu as posições. Ela ofegou quando sentiu o contato do piso frio contra a sua pele.  
- Isso é gostoso, não? - Ele debochou, levantando do chão e ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo. - Mas eu prefiro lugares mais quentes, especialmente no frio... - ele a encostou na cama. - Sente-se - ela obedeceu. - Você quer terminar de tirar a minha roupa ou eu posso fazer isso?  
- Faz o que você achar melhor.  
- É a _sua_ despedida de solteira. _Você_ decide.  
- Você sabe fazer isso sozinho, não é mesmo?  
Ele riu baixo e tirou a cueca. Estava acostumado a olhares cobiçosos quando fazia isso, e, mais do que nunca, sentia falta dos olhos de Lily.  
- E agora, madame?  
- Eu já posso tirar a venda?  
- Quando puder, eu tiro. O que eu faço agora?  
- Deita na cama. Atrás de mim.  
- Ah, então a madame vai me dar ordens? - Ela riu. Apesar da aparente objeção, ele obedeceu, sentando-se atrás dela, fazendo-a sentir o corpo nu dele grudado ao seu.  
Ela se lembrava vagamente do fato de Sirius ser realmente bem dotado, e aquela posição, por afirmar que sua memória não estava sendo exatamente justa com ele, deu a ela uma vontade imensa de fazer o que tivesse vontade com aquele homem.  
- Eu disse _deitar_.  
Sirius riu e se afastou dela. Lily virou-se para ele, ajeitando-se de modo a ficar sentada sobre suas coxas. Ele a puxou pela cintura, como que pedindo para ela se deitar.  
- Nossa... Que menininha teimosa - ele riu, diante da resistência dela em fazer o que ele queria.  
- Ah, querido, ainda não... - ela se ajoelhou, ficando de quatro na cama. Mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa, antes de engatinhar para baixo e sentar-se entre suas pernas.  
- Pode tirar a venda se quiser.  
- Eu não preciso ver o que estou fazendo.  
Ele riu por um momento, enquanto ela procurava por seu membro. Quando ela o abocanhou, levando Sirius à loucura, foi que ele entendeu o que ela quis dizer: o fato de estar vendada era o que lhe dava segurança para fazer tudo o que quisesse.  
- Você não tem mais vergonha não? - Ele zombou, segurando-se para não gemer. Ela notou isso e respondeu, voltando a se sentar:  
- Se você quer que eu pare... Mas, sabe, você é o melhor de todos... Como foi que você disse? - Ela pareceu pensar por um segundo, antes de continuar, em tom debochado: - O _mais divino de todos_.  
- Volta, Lily - ele mandou.  
- Você ousa me dar ordens? Não volto.  
- E por que não?  
- Porque você também não continuou.  
- Vingativa, madame? Eu odeio mulheres vingativas.  
- Tudo bem. Pode ir embora.  
- Não. Eu odeio as vingativas. Adoro as comprometidas. E quero você.  
- Me quer? - Ela sorriu. - Faz tempo que eu não ouço isso.  
- Faz tempo que eu não _digo_ isso.  
- Aposto que isso é mentira.  
Ele sentou na cama e tirou a venda dela, olhando-a nos olhos. Lily piscou algumas vezes, para se acostumar a enxergar.  
- Eu nunca passei tanto tempo nas mãos de uma mulher. Você não é uma qualquer, Lil. Você é diferente das outras.  
Ele a beijou delicadamente. Lily deixou-se deitar na cama.  
- Você é meio Don Juan - comentou, quando ele se pôs a beijar seu pescoço.  
- Eu sei falar - respondeu, rindo. - Também é de família - se Lily soubesse que, naquele exato momento, Narcissa provocava James dizendo exatamente o mesmo tipo de coisa que Sirius dizia a ela, teria acreditado nisso. - Posso continuar?  
- À vontade.  
Sem deixar de beijar o pescoço dela à procura de algum ponto que lhe garantisse a submissão dela sem a necessidade da venda, ele correu as mãos por seu corpo, até sua virilha. Ela se mexeu sob ele, abrindo um pouco mais as pernas.  
- Sabe de uma coisa? - Ela ofegou, quando ele iniciou os esperados movimentos circulares. Vinha esperando por eles desde que aceitara a despedida de solteira. - Acho que eu quero a venda de volta.  
Ele riu, tateando a cama com a mão livre até achar a tira negra. Entregou-a a ela, pedindo-a para vendar-se sozinha.  
- Sabe como é, minha mão boa está meio ocupada no momento...  
Ela tinha certeza de que ia rir, se conseguisse, mas era quase impossível. Sirius era capaz de fazer mágica com as mãos. Pôs a faixa de tecido sobre os olhos e a amarrou atrás da cabeça. Respirou fundo, agarrando-se ao edredom. Aquilo estava começando a ficar bom _de verdade_.  
Sirius sentou-se na cama, aproveitando-se do fato de ela ter relaxado novamente. Viu as mãos dela brincarem nervosamente com o edredom, enquanto ela mordia o lábio inferior. Sua respiração cada vez mais irregular disse a ele, com todas as letras, que estavam chegando _lá_.  
Por fim, ela desistiu de sufocar os gemidos. Uma nova onda de calor inundou seu ventre e ela estremeceu de leve. Respirar ficou ainda mais difícil, e ela não conteve um grito quando um violento tremor tomou conta de seu corpo.  
Ele tirou a mão de dentro dela e a fez sentar-se lentamente, fazendo-a sentir cada espasmo que percorria seu corpo.  
- Você é cruel.  
- E experiente. Pode deitar de novo agora, se quiser - ela o fez, sem hesitar. - Podemos ir ao que me interessa agora?  
Ela apenas riu, consentido.  
- Você vai gostar, eu garanto.  
- Eu sei disso - ela respondeu, num sussurro.  
Ele riu, encaixando-se sobre ela. Envolveu sua cintura com as pernas da ruiva. Segurou seus pulsos na altura do travesseiro, presos em sua mão "boa". A mão esquerda rumou para as costas dela, para ajudá-lo a possui-la.  
O primeiro movimento foi lento e profundo, o que a fez abrir a boca para respirar melhor. Sirius a fitou. Adorava a expressão de prazer que se formava mesmo nos rostos das mulheres mais "frígidas" quando fazia isso. Uma nova investida, mais firme. Ele mordeu o lábio superior, deliciando-se com a sensação de ter Lily mais uma vez em seus braços, de dar-lhe todo o prazer que ela lhe pedisse, de ver a expressão de êxtase no rosto dela.  
Ela revirou os pulsos nas mãos dele, tentando se soltar. Sirius apenas os apertou com mais força.  
- Concentre-se no que importa - sussurrou, estocando um pouco mais forte. Ela gemeu baixo, ainda tentando se libertar dele.  
- Me solta - ela suplicou, inclinando a cabeça para trás, o que deu a ele uma perfeita visão da pele alva de seu pescoço. Com medo de machucá-la, ele a soltou, voltando a investir.  
Essa era a pior parte de ser sempre o outro: não podia fazer as coisas de que gostava com qualquer mulher. A maioria delas tinha maridos que não gostariam de ver suas esposas chegarem em casa machucadas depois de passar algumas horas com outro homem.  
Mas, ainda assim, ele sempre podia se satisfazer. Estocou novamente e sentiu as unhas dela sendo enterradas profundamente em suas costas. Riu. Afinal, Lily tinha seus motivos para querer se livrar das mãos dele.  
Continuou os movimentos, dando a eles uma certa brutalidade maliciosa. Desde que ela não reclamasse, tudo estava bem.  
Por fim, ela arrancou a venda dos olhos e se deparou com o brilho prateado do olhar frio dele. Estava acostumada àquilo: Sirius nunca tivera o mesmo olhar vivo de James. Viu nos orbes dele o reflexo de seus próprios olhos, e notou que ambos traziam no olhar o mesmo brilho malicioso, carregado com algum tipo de promiscuidade que ela sabia que só podia experimentar com Sirius.  
Ele aumentou a freqüência e a força dos vaivens, fazendo a ruiva gemer, fosse de dor ou de prazer. Ele apenas sorria ou mordia o lábio, sem desviar o olhar e sem perder a expressão pervertida. Sirius era um perfeito ordinário.  
- Ah, Sirius, por Merlin! - Sem dar atenção a ela, ele continuou as investidas, ofegante. Por fim, chegou à última, longa e _forte_, que lhe rendeu o clímax mais intenso de toda a sua vida. Saiu de dentro dela e se deitou a seu lado, seus olhos fechados, respirando profundamente.  
Olhou para a ruiva, que sorria.  
- Obrigada, Padfoot - beijou a boca dele e fechou os olhos para dormir.  
Com Lily adormecida a seu lado e já inteiramente vestido, Sirius contemplava a aliança dela, rodando-a entre os dedos. Se sentiu invadido por um anormal sentimento de culpa. Ela não era uma _dama da sociedade_ qualquer. Ela era a _garota do Prongs_, e, a partir do dia seguinte, seria a mulher dele.  
Sirius estava acostumado a dormir com esposas de homens sem rosto, dos quais meramente sabia o sobrenome. Nunca havia imaginado que, um dia, teria coragem para fazer isso com seu melhor amigo. James confiava nele a ponto de deixá-lo sozinho com Lily, privilégio que o mais ciumento dos Marauders concedia a poucos.  
"Não foi a primeira vez", disse uma voz em sua cabeça. Sirius suspirou, levantou da cama e abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira. Lá dentro, como sempre, estava o maço de cigarros, acompanhado de pequeno isqueiro de prata com o brasão dos Black. Acendeu um e se dirigiu até a varanda do quarto. Lily odiava o cheiro de cigarro, e ele não queria que ela acordasse preocupada com mais isso.  
Não tinha sido a primeira vez. Tampouco a segunda. Tinha sido a terceira vez. Aquela que ele procurava evitar com as demais. "Três é o número da confirmação", dizia sua mãe. Não que ele realmente se importasse com o que a velha e insuportável Walburga Black dizia. Mas, como dizia Bellatrix, "a terceira vez é pra sempre".  
Contemplou as duas pequenas esmeraldas na lateral do isqueiro; os olhos da cobra que envolviam o brasão de sua família. Eram exatamente iguais aos olhos de Lily; pequenas fontes de luz, que brilhavam mesmo no escuro, e que seduziam sua presa até que ela pertencesse irremediavelmente à ruiva.  
A culpa voltou a inundá-lo, dominando todos os outros sentimentos que o atordoavam, quando ele voltou a olhar para dentro do quarto, fitando-a, ainda nua. Apagou o cigarro no mármore do parapeito da varanda e andou até ela. Lutando para ignorar aquela sensação nada prazerosa de que estava fazendo algo que não devia, beijou delicadamente sua boca, fazendo-a acordar.  
- Você estava fumando, não estava?  
- Foi um lapso.  
- Do que você tem medo, Padfoot?  
Ela o conhecia bem demais. O suficiente para saber que a única razão para ele acender um cigarro era o medo que costumava invadi-lo nas horas mais erradas.  
- Não sei.  
- Tudo vai dar certo, Padfoot. Amanhã, voltaremos a ser quem sempre fomos, e tudo vai voltar a funcionar como sempre. Não há razão para preocupações - ela se aninhou entre os cobertores. - Tudo o que você tem que fazer é, como você me disse, parar de pensar. Agora, se você não se importa, eu preciso dormir. Você me deixa exausta.  
Ele sorriu, beijando-a novamente.  
- Boa noite, Lil - murmurou, colocando a aliança novamente no dedo dela. Ela sorriu, fechando os olhos. Adormeceu em instantes, com os olhos dele ainda fixos nela.  
- Pad? Tá aí?  
A voz de James foi ouvida no quarto, fazendo Sirius se sobressaltar. Voou para o chão, para pegar o espelho comunicador do qual a voz saía. Suspirou de alívio com a consciência de que, se James tivesse resolvido falar com ele cinco minutos antes, teria, no mínimo, ouvido a voz de sua noiva. Não queria nem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se ela, em vez de dormir, tivesse decidido que ainda não tinha se despedido o suficiente.  
- Estou - respondeu, ligeiramente impaciente. - O que você quer?  
- Tá ocupado?  
- Tava tentando dormir, Prongs.  
- Ia dormir sozinho? Porque eu tenho um _trabalhinho_ pra você terminar.  
Sirius sabia que era mais seguro não dizer que estava acompanhado. Não era um bom mentiroso, e, se dissesse que não estava sozinho, teria que, no mínimo, dar um nome ao amigo.  
- Terminar? O _Grande James Potter_ não conseguiu terminar o que começou? Quem?  
- Bellatrix Black.  
- Agora estamos falando a mesma língua, meu caro... Pegou a Bella?  
- De certa forma. Quer vir terminar ou não?  
- Ela que pediu?  
- Não. Mas eu sei que ela quer você aqui.  
- Onde vocês estão?  
- Na casa da Cissy.  
Sirius guardou o espelho no bolso e aparatou para a casa da prima mais nova, sem se preocupar em se despedir de Lily. Não planejava não acordar ao lado dela no dia seguinte.  
- A noite tá sendo boa, não? - Sirius riu, ao ver o que Narcissa fizera em James. - Quero ver você dormir com a Lily amanhã, fingindo que isso não aconteceu.  
- Eu não quero pensar em amanhã - Sirius não disse nada, mas se sentia exatamente assim.  
- Mas então... Qual das Black fez isso com você?  
- Cissy. Ela anda realmente boa nisso.  
- Eu sei. Ela já passou pela minha cama. Ou seja... Eu peguei todas as minhas primas...  
- Sorte sua que você tem primas novinhas e lindas. Porque as minhas...  
Os dois entraram juntos no corredor, rindo.  
- Prongs... - Sirius olhou para o amigo antes de entrar no quarto de Bella. - Obrigado, cara.  
- Imagina, Pad. É pra isso que servem os amigos.  
Eles abriram as portas dos quartos e entraram.  
- Boa noite, Sirius Black - a voz provocante dela se fez ouvir, assim que ele pisou dentro do quarto. - Ouvi dizer que você sente saudade de mim - ela saiu das sombras, caminhando lentamente na direção dele. Vestia um robe de seda verde-clara, sua marca registrada.  
- Tenho certeza de que você sente mais - os olhos dele faiscaram, diante da perspectiva de estar com Bellatrix. Aquela noite, sem dúvida, seria perfeita demais para ser real.  
- Voltou a ser presunçoso, priminho? Achei que eu já tivesse te ensinado que isso é uma atitude inadequada quando você está na minha presença.  
- Talvez eu mereça ser punido por isso, não acha?  
- Achei que você gostasse quando _eu_ era punida.  
- Maltratar você sempre vai ser um enorme prazer, Bellatrix - estavam frente a frente agora, ela brincando com a aliança dourada em sua mão esquerda, enquanto ele contemplava seus olhos negros. - Mas eu não consigo fazer com você o mesmo que aquele tal _Lord_.  
- Não precisa. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é ser o _meu_ cachorrinho.  
- Sabe de uma coisa, Bella? Eu continuo preferindo mandar em você.  
Ela riu falsamente e estendeu-lhe a mão esquerda.  
- Eu tiro de você essa aliança, Bellatrix - Sirius sussurrou, debochado, guardando o anel no bolso de sua calça. Os olhos dela faiscaram, num misto de malícia e crueldade, quando ela seguiu o movimento dele com o olhar. - Como prova de que meu desejo por você é maior do que o amor dele. E prometo lhe dar _tudo o que você quiser_, nessa longa noite de inverno, em cada mísero segundo que passarmos nos braços um do outro. Até que uma nova manhã, o cansaço ou seu marido nos separem.  
- Amém - ela respondeu, com um sorriso cínico em seus lábios carmim.  
Ele a tomou nos braços, levando-a no colo até a cama. Beijou-a, à medida que a deitava sobre os lençóis cor-de-rosa. Ouviu-a murmurar seu nome, provocando nele aquela tão buscada sensação de dominância. Ao contrário de Lily, Bellatrix era uma mulher com quem podia fazer _tudo_.  
Conforme ela o despia, o rapaz ia se lembrando de tudo o que já vivera com a prima. De como se forçou a ir embora de casa quando percebeu que não poderia mais evitar a necessidade de tê-la que passou a atingi-lo todas as vezes que a via, desde a primeira noite que passaram juntos. Das noites roubadas do Lestrange, várias vezes no quarto ao lado daquele em que ele dormia. Da forma como ela sempre ia encontrá-lo trajando um vestido negro, e de como ela sempre conjurava um robe de seda verde-clara quando finalmente se separavam e iam dormir. Da falta que sentira daqueles suspiros dela, de sua determinação em não mostrar a ele que sentia prazer, da forma como, uma vez rendida à volúpia, ela dizia seu nome.  
Os olhos dela eram tudo o que ele via, suas mãos correndo seu corpo eram tudo o que ele sentia, e apenas podia ouvir os suspiros dela. E, tal como com Lily, ele sentiu o mundo desaparecer diante de si ao vê-la tirar o robe. Do momento em que os dois corpos se uniram em diante, o universo se resumia a eles dois, a suas vontades.  


**xxxx**

  
- Me promete uma coisa, Six? - Bellatrix, vestida novamente no robe, deitou na cama ao lado dele.  
- Depende.  
- Não passa mais dois meses longe de mim, Six. Sinto falta de você.  
Ele a fitou, sorrindo.  
- Me procura, Bella. Você não vem atrás de mim, eu não vou adivinhar, certo?  
Ela assentiu, beijando-o na boca. Parecia estar pedindo um pouco mais, como se quisesse recuperar os dois meses perdidos em apenas uma noite.  
- Não posso, Bella - ele se esquivou, indo se vestir. - Tenho que voltar para a outra.  
- Outra?  
- Sim. Estava com outra pessoa essa noite. Deixei ela sozinha, dormindo. Mas preciso voltar para ela.  
- E eu, Six?  
- Até quando você vai ficar aqui?  
- Até o Rodie me aceitar de volta em casa. Ele me pegou na cama com outro cara, e me mandou pra fora. Fui pra casa dos meus pais, de onde fui expulsa pela sua mãe porque meu _adorável_ marido fez o favor de contar a ela sobre o nosso caso.  
- Com quem ele te viu?  
- Outro servo - ela agitou ligeiramente o braço esquerdo, mostrando a ele a Marca Negra. - Mas não posso dizer o nome dele. O que importa é que o Rodie não gostou nada disso.  
- Coitado - Sirius sorriu. - Eu procuro você depois de amanhã, ok?  
- Depois de amanhã?  
- Sim. Amanhã é o casamento do James. Sou o padrinho. Não posso faltar por você. Olha por esse lado, minha querida: você não vai sentir falta de mim esta noite.  
Ela sorriu, estendendo-lhe a mão esquerda.  
- Ah, claro. Como eu esqueci disso?  
Sirius colocou a aliança novamente no dedo dela, antes de beijá-la uma última vez.  
- Tenha bons sonhos.  
- Você também, querido.  
Ele desaparatou dali, sem deixar de sorrir para ela. Entrou novamente no quarto do hotel e, depois de tirar a jeans e a camisa, deitou-se ao lado de Lily, abraçando-a. Sentia o perfume de lírio invadir sua alma e, mandando para o inferno o último resquício de culpa, adormeceu junto de sua maior perdição. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Storm clouds may gather_  
Tempestades podem se formar  
_And stars may collide_  
E estrelas podem colidir  
_But I love you_  
Mas eu amo você  
_Until the end of time_  
Até o fim dos tempos  
**Moulin Rouge - Come what may**

Ela acordou cedo no dia seguinte, enquanto ele ainda dormia. Esgueirou-se até o banheiro e, sem se dar o trabalho de fechar a porta, entrou debaixo do chuveiro.  
Enrolada na toalha, com os cabelos pingando no chão acarpetado, voltou ao quarto e se vestiu, sem tirar os olhos dele. Sentou-se na cama para colocar os sapatos, recolheu as coisas que tinham caído de sua bolsa na noite anterior e escreveu um bilhete para ele. Deixou o pedaço de pergaminho sobre a mesa de cabeceira ao lado dele e, cautelosamente, saiu do quarto.  
A recepcionista lhe lançou um olhar estranho, como se a medisse da cabeça aos pés, reprovando suas roupas visivelmente trouxas. Ignorou-a. Tudo o que queria era voltar para casa, se preparar para o casamento e deixar para trás toda a apreensão que aqueles momentos com Sirius criavam nela. Cada passo na direção da porta era seguido por um olhar furtivo para os lados, para se assegurar de que ninguém conhecido a via. Se soubesse o que seu noivo tinha feito na noite anterior, Lily talvez até fosse capaz de sair gritando pelas ruas que havia passado a noite com o padrinho de seu casamento.  
Sirius acordou logo em seguida, e a primeira coisa que notou foi a falta dela a seu lado. Levantou da cama e se vestiu rapidamente. Seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro dizia com todas as letras que sua noite tinha sido intensa _demais_, mesmo para ele. A água escorrendo no vidro transparente do boxe e a toalha no chão do quarto informavam que ela havia acabado de sair. Mas ele sabia que era tarde demais para ir atrás dela. Lily provavelmente já teria aparatado para casa.  
Andou diretamente até a mesinha de cabeceira, atrás de um cigarro. Medo? Sim, ele tinha medo. _Muito_ medo. Foi quando fechou a gaveta que viu o pergaminho dobrado cuidadosamente sobre o mármore negro. Ao pegá-lo, puxou também a longa tira de pano que haviam usado como venda na noite anterior.  
"_Tive que voltar pra casa. Hoje será um dia realmente muito longo. Obrigada por cumprir sua promessa e tornar essa noite inesquecível. Devo esperar ver você antes de entrar no salão? Sua, Lily_"  
Saiu do quarto, carregando o cigarro e o isqueiro. Um pequeno suvenir do quarto dos Black seria, junto com aquele pedaço de tecido negro e, a mais comprometedora das provas, o bilhete escrito e assinado por ela, apenas mais uma excelente lembrança daquela noite inimaginável.  
- Pode mandar limparem o quarto, Melissa - avisou à recepcionista, quando entregou a chave. - Tenha um bom dia - e, dizendo isso, deixou o hotel e aparatou para a casa dos Potter, onde James ainda não estava.  
Por outro lado, pousada suavemente sobre sua cama, estava a coruja de Bellatrix. Sirius pegou a carta que ela trazia e a dispensou.  
"_Narcissa vai dormir na casa do Malfoy amanhã. A casa é toda nossa. Estarei esperando por você._"  
Como de costume, ela não havia assinado. Como prova de que tinha sido realmente ela, apenas a caligrafia delicada e enfeitada típica de uma Black e uma orquídea cuidadosamente depositada dentro do envelope. Sirius já havia se habituado a encontrar as delicadas flores nas cartas que _ela_ escrevia, e os dois tinham meio que estabelecido que, sempre que ele recebesse uma coruja e não houvesse orquídea nenhuma dentro do envelope, ele não deveria ir se encontrar com ela. Rodolphus Lestrange continuava a desconhecer completamente esse código deles.  
Guardou a carta numa caixa de sapatos sob a cama, levando consigo a flor. Acendeu o isqueiro e a aproximou lentamente da chama, observando-a se contorcer ao pegar fogo. Jogou-a no parapeito e ficou vendo-a ser consumida por aquele inebriante fogo que ardia e, mais importante que tudo, era visto. Por um momento, invejou-a: ele próprio era consumido lentamente pelas duas mulheres que o enlouqueciam, como se sua existência fosse tão efêmera quanto a daquela singela orquídea em chamas. Mas o fogo que o consumia, diziam os poetas trouxas que Lily tanto admirava, não podia ser visto, apenas sentido. E já estava levando ele à loucura.  
- Posso te pedir um favor, Pad? Que pôr fogo na casa hoje, me avisa antes pra eu poder tirar meu terno daqui, ok?  
Sirius se voltou para o amigo, sorrindo.  
- Você tava com a Cissy até agora?  
- Nós paramos pra dormir quando o sol nasceu - James apagou o fogo na janela e encarou o Black, notando, finalmente, o cigarro que ele tinha nas mãos. - Por que você está fumando, Pad?  
- Por nada.  
- Pad, eu sei perfeitamente bem que você não fuma sem um bom motivo. O que houve?  
- Estou preocupado. Com a Bella. Ela foi expulsa de casa por minha culpa. E pode acabar sendo deserdada.  
- A Bella? Jamais. Ela se orgulha demais da Marca Negra pra isso. E é casada com um puro-sangue. Nem _você_ pode acabar com o prestígio dela.  
Sirius riu, tentando parecer aliviado. Bellatrix, nem naquele momento nem em nenhum outro, era sua preocupação.  
- Vou dormir um pouco. A noite vai ser _muito_ longa.  
James saiu do quarto, e Sirius sentiu como se finalmente tivesse recebido autorização para respirar. Depois de se arrumar diante do espelho, saiu da casa. O dia prometia fortes emoções, e o jovem Black sabia que só as suportaria com muita nicotina e ainda mais álcool. Comprou dois maços de cigarros e voltou para casa caminhando lentamente. No caminho, passou por um casal em clima de lua-de-mel um pouco mais velhos que ele, as alianças brilhando ao sol. A mulher, de olhos profundamente verdes, olhou para ele, fazendo-o lembrar-se do olhar ofuscante de Lily.  
Era o melhor amigo de James. Padrinho de seu casamento. E a única mulher que desejava mais que sua noiva era Bellatrix. Pior: passara a noite com a ruiva.  
A culpa invadiu seu corpo junto com a estranha sensação de prazer e liberdade que o primeiro trago de um novo cigarro lhe propiciavam. Pensou que, talvez, dois maços de cigarros não fossem o bastante.  
Entrou novamente em casa. O Sr. e a sra. Potter estavam na sala, tomando o café da manhã.  
- Deseja alguma coisa, Sr. Black? - O elfo doméstico fez uma profunda reverência, quase encostando a ponta do nariz no chão.  
- Firewhisky sem gelo e torradas.  
O elfo deixou a sala e Sirius sentou-se em seu lugar, olhando atentamente para os talheres de prata. Tinha sido aceito naquela casa por causa de sua amizade com James, e, ali, encontrara o que poderia chamar de família. Se alguém soubesse o que ele e Lily fizeram, perderia bem mais que um amigo.  
Terminou de comer e voltou para o quarto. Precisava de um banho, e, talvez, devesse começar a se arrumar. Apesar de todos os preparativos de Lily, ainda havia muito a ser feito.  
A tarde passou rapidamente, em meio a ternos, gravatas que não combinavam, sapatos que precisavam ser engraxados novamente e alianças perdidas pelo quarto de James. Os dois amigos quase não se viram, exceto nos poucos momentos em que um ia pedir algo para o outro. Por fim, quando eram cinco da tarde, o próprio James pediu que Sirius fosse ver como estava sua noiva.  
- Sabe como é, a Lily costuma atrasar, e eu não quero esperar muito.  
- Ansioso, Prongs?  
- Sempre. A Liy é a mulher da minha vida.  
- Só não te contaram isso ainda.  
James riu, erguendo para o amigo o copo de firewhisky.  
- Um brinde à maior besteira da minha vida. Que ela, no mínimo, compense.  
Os dois viraram os drinques e Sirius aparatou. Foi recebido na casa dos Evans por uma mal-humorada Petunia.  
- Minha irmã não pode receber visitas. Especialmente homens.  
- Ela me pediu para passar aqui.  
Petunia revirou os olhos.  
- Ela está atrasada.  
- Tudo bem. Eu vim ajudar - e subiu as escadas, sem mais cerimônias.  
Quando entrou no quarto dela, Lily vestia um roupão, cercada por cabeleireiras e maquiadoras.  
- Sirius!  
Todas as mulheres do quarto se voltaram para ele, fitando-o com reprovação. A ruiva se desvencilhou das demais e correu para abraçá-lo.  
- James pediu para eu passar aqui e te apressar. Falta muito?  
- Não. Pôr o vestido, arrumar o cabelo e fazer o que falta da maquiagem.  
- A gente pode conversar, então?  
Ela olhou de Sirius para o próprio reflexo no espelho, e dele para as demais mulheres.  
- Podem nos deixar sozinhos, por favor?  
Todas elas saíram do quarto, uma delas murmurando algo sobre Lily ser uma das noivas mais frescas que ela já atendeu.  
- Eu estou cansada dessas mulheres mandando em mim.  
- Quer ajuda para se vestir?  
- Tem certeza?  
Ele assentiu e convocou o vestido, ao mesmo tempo que ela tirava o robe. Sirius contemplou brevemente o corpo dela, vestido apenas com a virginal lingerie branca e as meias 7/8, não de liga como se esperaria de uma noiva, mas rendadas. Lily sempre preferira as rendas. E estava simplesmente sensual demais, vestida apenas com elas.  
Ela colocou sozinha as várias camadas de anáguas que usaria para dar volume ao vestido, enquanto ele, sentado na cama, a observava.  
- E então? O que você quer?  
- Dizer umas coisas.  
- Que tipo de coisas? - Sirius a ajudou a colocar o longo vestido branco que haviam escolhido juntos. Conforme ia fechando os botões de madrepérola, começou a falar:  
- Você está linda, Lil - ela sorriu. - Eu quero que você saiba que eu estou a seu dispor sempre que você precisar. Mesmo que você precise que eu quebre a cara do James porque ele estragou tudo.  
- Obrigada, Padfoot. Vou me lembrar disso. Mas pretendo não precisar de você pra essas coisas. Talvez pra padrinho do nosso primeiro filho.  
Ela sorriu de forma doce, sem a menor noção de como doía nele vê-la feliz com seu amigo. Sirius sabia que James não merecia uma mulher como Lily, sabia que seria um marido melhor para ela. E, acima de tudo, sabia que não podia intervir.  
- Mais alguma coisa, Padfoot?  
- Sim. Na verdade, eu tenho mais uma coisa a dizer. Devia ter dito ontem à noite, mas não consegui... - ele fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. - Lily, eu amo você.  
Ela o fitou, perplexa. Era quase covardia dizer isso no dia de seu casamento. Mas sabia que ele não seria capaz de fazê-lo em outra situação.  
- Padfoot...  
- Não diz nada, Lily. Por favor - os olhos de ambos estavam marejados. - Você pode casar com o James, ter quantos filhos quiser, viver a vida que sempre quis. E eu posso viver tudo isso também. Mas você é a única que eu jamais vou esquecer.  
- E a Bella?  
- Ela é só meu brinquedo preferido. Só porque eu não posso tê-la. Mas é você que eu amo. Haja o que houver, você é a minha garota. E eu só vou deixar de ser seu quando estiver morto.  
Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela, e Lily não pôde evitar beijá-lo.  
- Eu amo o James, Sirius. Eu gosto de estar com você, e adoro quando a gente transa... Você é realmente bom de cama, sabia? Mas não posso dizer que te amo.  
- Porque não ama ou porque não pode amar?  
- O casamento não é uma brincadeira. Eu jamais poderia dizer sim ao James se não fosse só dele.  
- Ele não é só seu. Nós dois sabemos disso.  
Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos. Sirius sentiu como se de repente tivesse acordado de mais um dos surtos que costumava ter quando bebia demais. Outra lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela.  
- Desculpa, Lily. Eu não devia ter dito isso.  
Ele a abraçou, sentindo mais lágrimas molharem seu ombro.  
- Não chore, querida. A maquiadora vai te matar - ela soluçou, mas se afastou dele parecendo ter se controlado. - Você sabe que não tem ninguém que possa forçar você a se casar, não sabe? Se você acha que ele não merece, não diga sim e pronto. Mas, se você acha que é com ele que você deve passar o resto da sua vida...  
- Você vai mesmo ser o padrinho?  
- Se eu desistir agora, ele vai perceber que tem alguma coisa errada. Nessas horas, é bom ser um Black e saber manter as aparências. Confia em mim, Lil. Tudo vai dar certo.  
Ela sorriu, beijando-o novamente, de uma maneira mais terna.  
- Preciso terminar de me arrumar, Padfoot - ela desviou os olhos dele para a aliança, constrangida.  
- Tem certeza de que vai se casar?  
- Se você tivesse me perguntado isso ontem, eu diria que não. Mas hoje eu estou certa. Não posso deixar ele esperando por mim mais do que já esperou. Além do mais, Padfoot, eu já esperei por você o suficiente para você vir atrás de mim. Ninguém mandou não aproveitar a chance. Hoje poderia ser nosso casamento.  
Ele a mirou como se aquela frase tivesse doído profundamente. E, na verdade, doía. Era como mexer numa ferida aberta, propositalmente. E ele se perguntava por que ela tinha que fazer isso.  
- Bom... Vou deixar você se arrumando para o seu _noivo_. Até mais tarde.  
Ele saiu do quarto, desolado. Evitando tudo e todos, saiu da casa e aparatou para a Mansão Potter.  
Trancou-se novamente no próprio dormitório e acendeu um dos últimos cigarros que havia comprado. Teria que sair de novo para sobreviver ao resto da noite. As esmeraldas no isqueiro fizeram-no lembrar dos olhos de Lily. Prometera-lhe ser forte por eles dois. Teria que sobreviver sem nicotina naquela noite.  
Faltavam quinze minutos para a hora do casamento quando James bateu na porta.  
- Estou saindo. Você vem com a gente?  
- Sim - ele respondeu, levantando da cama e indo fechar a janela.  
Os dois se reuniram aos pais de James, e os quatro imediatamente aparataram para o salão onde aconteceriam a festa e a cerimônia.  
James foi para a entrada, onde deveria receber os convidados, e Sirius sentou-se num banco da última fileira, observando atentamente a decoração.  
Ao lado de cada banco, havia arranjos nos quais lírios brancos e orquídeas cor-de-rosa muito claro conviviam pacificamente, envolvendo o jovem Black com o inebriante perfume da noiva. O altar, na outra ponta do tapete vermelho, estava todo enfeitado com velas, que seriam acesas conforme os noivos entrassem, e dois arranjos de margaridas pequenas e delicadas. Tudo muito elegante, demais para James e o suficiente para Lily.  
Os convidados foram chegando. Alguns deles cumprimentavam Sirius, mas outros, amigos dos Black, simplesmente o ignoravam. Ele notou, sem realmente se preocupar com isso, que não havia ninguém de sua família ali, e era tradicional que as famílias antigas de sangue puro estivessem presentes em todos os casamentos e enterros das demais.  
Eram seis e vinte quando todos os convidados terminaram de entrar e a elegante limusine da noiva parou diante da porta. Vinte minutos de atraso era quase nada, perto dos atrasos de até três horas a que Sirius estava habituado. Saiu do salão, para esperar sua vez de entrar na procissão.  
James atravessou o corredor, com passos lentos e incertos, apoiando-se firmemente no braço da mãe. O pai dele entrou em seguida, conduzindo a mãe de Lily. E, depois deles, foi a vez de Sirius e sua acompanhante, uma amiga de infância da noiva que seria a madrinha.  
A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e James e Sirius se entreolharam. Ambos estavam ansiosos, e era quase impossível dizer qual deles estava mais nervoso. Esperaram por ela durante quase dois minutos inteiros, antes que Lily finalmente aparecesse, caminhando lentamente na direção deles, usando o lindo vestido tomara-que-caia bordado com pérolas que Sirius já conhecia. Trazia nas mãos um buquê de rosas vermelhas, grandes e bonitas demais para serem trouxas. James suspirou, os olhos marejados, incapaz de desviar o olhar dela. Sirius, por outro lado, não conseguia olhar para ela, e seus olhos estavam fixos numa das orquídeas mais próximas.  
James tomou-a dos braços do pai, como mandava a tradição, dizendo um audível "eu te amo" ao beijar a aliança em sua mão direita. Ela sorriu para ele, beijando a aliança do noivo, e ambos se voltaram para o altar, onde o juiz os aguardava para iniciar a cerimônia.  
- Esses são os últimos momentos em que alguém os verá solteiros - anunciou solenemente, aproximando-se do casal. - E todos aqui serão testemunhas de seus primeiros momentos de casados. Portanto, todos os convidados, e os padrinhos em especial, devem assumir diante deles a responsabilidade de ajudá-los a escrever o seu "felizes para sempre".  
Todos os convidados ergueram as varinhas para o teto, e conjuraram algo parecido com uma chuva de glitter, que caiu diretamente sobre os noivos. Os únicos trouxas presentes eram os parentes mais próximos e alguns amigos de Lily, que sabiam que ela era bruxa. Uma nova cerimônia, na igreja trouxa, seria realizada dali a alguns dias.  
O juiz fez um sinal aos padrinhos, indicando que se aproximassem. Lily entregou o buquê à amiga, trocando um breve olhar com Sirius, que ajeitou a gravata, se sentindo quase claustrofóbico.  
- Para que se considerem marido e mulher, devem primeiro deixar de se verem como noivos. O noivado deve ser visto agora como uma fase à qual vocês não vão retornar. Assim sendo, e se for de livre e espontânea vontade que vocês se casam, as alianças devem ser entregues ao padrinho, para que tenham o fim a elas destinado.  
James tirou a aliança da mão direita e a entregou a Sirius. Lily olhou do noivo para o padrinho e mordeu o lábio inferior. Depois de alguns segundos de tensão, tirou o anel prateado, os dedos trêmulos fazendo Sirius temer que ela o deixasse cair no chão. Aprendera que isso era mau agouro. Mas o anel não caiu, e chegou à mão do padrinho, sendo encaixado perfeitamente dentro da aliança do noivo.  
O juiz tocou nas alianças com a varinha, e elas se entrelaçaram. Mandou que Sirius as colocasse num cálice de madeira sobre o altar. Assim que a mão dele se afastou, o cálice pegou fogo, enquanto os convidados observavam. Quando a madeira foi inteiramente transformada em cinzas, havia, sobre elas, um pingente em forma de coração.  
- "Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver" - recitou, entregando uma correntinha com o pingente a James. - "É ferida que dói e não se sente, é um contentamento descontente, é dor que desatina sem doer".  
- "É querer estar preso por vontade" - Lily alfinetou, olhando nos olhos do noivo.  
- E é por vontade que eu estou me prendendo, _querida_.  
O juiz retomou a cerimônia, vendo que aquela discussão poderia significar o fim do casamento.  
- Ambos afirmam ser por vontade. Será também por toda a vida?  
Os dois assentiram. O juiz iniciou seu discurso, fazendo ocasionais perguntas aos noivos. Por fim, pediu que Sirius entregasse as alianças.  
- Tomo-te, Lily, por minha esposa, e prometo-te meu amor infinito e incondicional - James sussurrava seus votos, como se os dissesse depois de levá-la para a cama. - Prometo também respeito e fidelidade durante cada um dos dias da minha vida. Seremos felizes, meu amor, e nada, nem ninguém, poderá nos separar.  
Cada uma das palavras que ele disse atingiu Sirius como um soco. Queria estar ali dizendo isso para ela, a única mulher no mundo para que o Black ousaria jurar fidelidade.  
- Tomo-te, James, por meu esposo, como prova de que és meu homem, meu único e mais sincero amor - os olhos dela encontraram os de Sirius e ela piscou delicadamente, como se dissesse que não era bem assim. - Prometo-te respeito, fidelidade e amor por todos os dias da minha vida, e em cada um em particular. Eu te farei feliz como nenhuma outra mulher poderá fazer e não medirei esforços para te satisfazer. _Come what may_, amor, eu serei tua, e só tua, até a minha morte.  
Ela novamente fitou Sirius, lançando-lhe um olhar que dizia, com todas as letras, que ela não hesitaria em voltar atrás nos votos se fosse traída. E seria ao Black que ela recorreria.  
Os noivos se beijaram durante mais tempo que o necessário para as fotos e deixaram o salão. Apesar de estarem em pleno inverno, a festa seria do lado de fora.  
Nem Sirius nem James seriam capazes de se lembrar do que aconteceu durante a festa. Passaram a maior parte dela bêbados demais para tanto.  
Quando os noivos saíram para a noite de núpcias, Sirius era um dos poucos convidados no salão. Foi embora junto com os amigos, tomando um rumo oposto ao deles. Eram, sim, dias perigosos para qualquer um, bruxo ou trouxa. Mas Sirius não ligava. Precisava de ar, e precisava esquecer de suas duas carrascas.  
Já era aquela hora da madrugada em que o "já está tarde" se confundia com o "ainda é cedo". Algumas pessoas passavam por ele nas ruas, umas ainda mais bêbadas do que ele estava, além de um grande número de prostitutas que lhe ofereciam seus serviços. Sentia-se sozinho, miserável, insignificante. Ou, no mínimo, sentir-se-ia, se estivesse sóbrio o bastante para isso. Apenas sentia o vazio da ausência dela, sem saber ao certo de qual das duas elas sentia falta.  
"Amor é solitário andar por entre a gente", dizia o poeta preferido de Lily. E Sirius, se pudesse parar para pensar, concordaria plenamente com ele.  
- Andando sozinho por Londres, querido?  
Ele sentiu mãos encostarem em seus ombros, massageando-os. Já estava pronto para enxotar mais uma garota de programa quando finalmente reconheceu aquela voz sensual e dominadora e aquele toque firme que o fazia estremecer.  
- Ela casou, Bella - foi a única coisa que ele disse, talvez porque tentava fazê-lo desde o momento em que James colocou a aliança no dedo dela.  
- Isso nunca te impediu. Ela poderia até ser sua cunhada, Six, que não valeria a pena desistir. No fim das contas, você não deixa de ser um Black - ela o encostou na parede mais próxima, olhando-o com um sorriso. Tirou um frasco de poção do decote e fez Sirius beber todo o conteúdo. Ele a fitou, focalizando a imagem pela primeira vez. Foi então que notou detalhes como os fatos de sentir frio, ter esquecido o blazer em algum lugar e estar começando a chover.  
- Como você me encontrou?  
- Estou seguindo você desde quando você saiu do salão. E esperei que saísse desde quando entrou.  
Ele sorriu. Ela provavelmente estava com muita saudade para fazer uma coisa dessas.  
- Eu observei vocês a noite toda. Ela é bonita, para uma sangue-ruim. E eu sugiro que, se você quer mesmo ela, corra atrás de consegui-la, esposa do seu amigo ou não.  
- Eu não conseguiria.  
- Você consegue comigo, não é mesmo? Pense nela sem roupa, deitada na mesa do escritório, implorando pra você acabar logo com a espera dela - ele notou que ela havia invadido a sua mente. - Você conseguiria dizer não? Você diria não se ela mandasse uma chave de portal e pedisse para saciá-la? Você hesitaria em dar a ela quantos presentes de casamento ela quiser se a recompensa fosse sempre o melhor orgasmo da sua vida? - Um lampejo de ciúme cruzou o olhar dela. - Não, Sirius. Você faria tudo de novo, sem o menor medo, e com _muito_ mais prazer, porque agora ela é proibida. Não é mais questão só de respeitar o seu amigo. Agora, há também o casamento. E o fato de ela estar casada, o prazer de encher um cara de chifres, o perigo de vocês serem descobertos... É isso o que te excita. Você disse não a mulheres absurdamente gostosas hoje. E isso foi só porque elas não pertencem a ninguém - ela mostrou a aliança, e os olhos do rapaz faiscaram, enquanto seu corpo se retesou, conforme ela previra. - Mas você não diria não a esse anelzinho bobo. Que me dá um dono.  
- _Eu_ sou seu dono, Bella. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que você é a minha vagabunda, a minha cadela?  
- A sua fêmea, meu cachorrinho preferido? - Ela deu um passo para trás, abrindo os braços. Um trovão cortou o céu, fazendo a aliança brilhar, enquanto o desejo de Sirius apenas crescia. Visivelmente, para o deleite de Bellatrix. - Toma posse dela, então.  
- Não no meio da rua. Não sou cachorro a esse ponto. Você pode, por favor, voltar aqui?  
Ela riu com desdém.  
- Vem comigo você - mandou, abrindo o que Sirius julgou ser a porta de um depósito trouxa. Entraram. Tudo sumira, e Sirius não via nada senão o vazio.  
- O que é isso?  
- Abra os olhos para ver.  
- Eu estou de olhos abertos!  
Ela revirou os olhos e puxou Sirius para um beijo. Quando se afastou dela, ele finalmente pôde ver onde estava, não que isso fosse uma grande ajuda: era um pequeno jardim de inverno, as paredes de vidro mal-cobertas com orquídeas. Um estranho perfume de lírio pairava no ar, e Sirius se perguntou se isso fora intencional ou se ele estava delirando.  
- O que diabos é isso?  
- Uma fantasia - ela sorriu, deslizando até ele. - Bonito lugar, não acha?  
- Como você fez isso?  
- Descubra meus segredos - ela sentou-se sobre uma mesa de madeira no centro do jardim.  
- As pessoas continuam podendo nos ver.  
- Só aquelas que sabem disso. Eu sou como que a Fiel desse Segredo. Tenho que mostrar esse lugar a quem me interessa.  
- Muita gente sabe?  
- Todos os meus amantes, exceto o Lord. E meu marido. Adoro prender ele ali naquela cadeira e forçar ele a assistir.  
Um sorriso maliciosamente cruel se formou nos lábios dela.  
- Quero ele assistindo também. Do lado de fora do vidro, por favor.  
- Do lado de fora não dá. O vidro embaça, eu já tentei. E tem outra: não estou falando com ele, lembra? Mas prometo que na próxima eu mando ele vir. Agora vem aqui. Vem matar minha saudade de você. Vem esquecer em mim tudo o que você não quer lembrar. Vem pra mim, ser meu e me fazer sua. Como devemos ser.  
Ele obedeceu, como sempre obedecia. Beijou sua boca, com tanta intensidade que se presumiria que não o fazia há muito tempo. Ela se afastou, pegando a varinha. Conjurou uma garrafa de champanhe e serviu duas taças, uma para si e outra para ele.  
- Um brinde ao _sagrado matrimônio_ - zombou, estendendo a mão esquerda para ele.  
- Quem o inventou merece o céu - ele tirou a aliança dela e, como sempre, a guardou no bolso. Colocou a taça no chão, levando também a dela. - Não precisaremos de taças, não é mesmo?  
Ela riu quando ele beijou sua nuca, já procurando o fecho do vestido negro que ela usava. Tirou-o num átimo, livrando-se das próprias roupas com urgência. Uma simples troca de olhares deixou claro que nenhum dos dois queria "fazer amor". E não fariam.  
A chuva castigava as paredes de vidro do jardim, que embaçavam lentamente. O barulho das gotas acertando o vidro e dos trovões ocultavam boa parte dos ruídos que faziam, e conduziam-se apenas por olhares e gestos, por vezes sem poder se ouvir.  
Ela ria alto, conforme ia se aproximando do clímax. Essa era a parte preferida dele: um dos poucos momentos em que ela se permitia rir, e o fazia desde a primeira vez.  
Amavam-se com intensidade e desespero, como que numa despedida. Não sabiam por quê, nunca tinham feito assim. Mas sabiam que era daquele jeito que tinha que ser.

**xxxx**

- Você vai voltar a me procurar depois de ter ela? - Bellatrix perguntou, se vestindo. Um trovão cortou o céu, iluminando fracamente o rosto dele.  
- Nunca se sabe. Nada garante que eu vá ter ela.  
- Sirius, mulher nenhuma pode te dizer não. Você é um Black. Lembre-se disso.  
Ele riu, levantando da mesa e indo se vestir.  
- Você está sendo boazinha demais.  
- Não, não estou. Apenas estou sendo realista - ela se aproximou da parede mais próxima, e começou a desenhar infantilmente no vidro. - Sinto falta de você, mas tenho o meu noivo e o Lord me ocupando o tempo todo. Foi por isso que eu passei dois meses longe de você, porque eu não tinha tempo pra pensar em como ir atrás. Não posso deixar você preso a mim se não puder usar você quando quiser.  
- Eu vou fingir que acredito nisso.  
Ela sorriu, limpando o vidro o suficiente para poder ver lá fora. As pessoas passavam na rua, usando guarda-chuvas e tentando não se molhar muito. O sol tentava nascer entre as nuvens, sem muito sucesso.  
- Péssima escolha para um casamento - comentou, observando o céu cinzento. - Os dias não têm sido muito bonitos.  
- Eles não pretendem parar para ver o céu hoje. E vão passar a lua-de-mel na Nova Zelândia.  
- Nova Zelândia? - Ela franziu o cenho. - Vulgar.  
- Claro. Chique e invulgar é ir para Roma.  
- Pelo menos é um lugar romântico.  
- Eles vão para um lugar quente.  
Ela não respondeu; apenas ficou olhando para fora.  
- A Cissy já deve ter saído. Vamos terminar isso em casa?  
Ele assentiu e os dois aparataram, Sirius com a certeza de que jamais veria aquele lugar novamente. Sentiria falta das orquídeas e dos vestidos negros, mas certamente conseguiria sobreviver sem ela.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Don't speak_  
Não fale  
_I know what you're thinking_  
Eu sei o que você está pensando  
_I don't need your reasons_  
Eu não preciso das suas razões  
**No Doubt - Don't Speak**

Sirius estava deitando na cama de um motel barato, contemplando o próprio reflexo no espelho do teto, acariciando inconscientemente as costas da desconhecida que estava deitada a seu lado, tentando pensar na mentira que iria contar a Lily para ajudar James. O Potter a traía, dizendo estar com o Black, e sobrava para ele a parte de dizer à ruiva o que supostamente acontecera.  
Um bom mentiroso, de acordo com os preciosos ensinamentos de Bellatrix, deveria ter uma excelente memória. E Sirius não tinha essa característica. Não _mesmo_.  
Olhou para a loira, que arranhava seu peito como se quisesse mais. James estava com outra loira, com Narcissa. Sirius o invejava. Adoraria passar a noite com ela mais uma vez. Riu da ironia da vida. Passara dezenove anos achando que as morenas eram suas preferidas, mas depois descobriu que esse era o privilégio de Bellatrix. Agora, sabia que queria uma ruiva. O que diabos estava fazendo com aquela loira oxigenada, afinal?  
- Sirius... - ela murmurou o nome dele, e Sirius não hesitou em empurrá-la para baixo. Conforme ela ia fazendo seu trabalho, ele foi sendo inundado por uma bem-vinda sensação de torpor. Suspirou, pensando que precisava mesmo esquecer a ruiva.  
A loura nem de longe era boa naquilo como Lily. Mas, afinal, ter Lily tinha um preço muito alto, que ele não queria pagar naquele momento. Tentando tirar ela de sua cabeça, passou a se dedicar à loira.

**xxxx**

Quando ela deitou novamente na cama, parecendo satisfeita, ele se levantou, dizendo que tinha que ir embora. Ela não respondeu; meramente ficou observando enquanto ele se vestia.  
- Sirius? - Ele se voltou para ela, quase na porta. - Qual é o meu nome? - Ele corou, sem resposta. Sabia que ela tinha dito isso em algum momento. Mas não tinha dado a mínima atenção à informação. - Foi o que eu pensei. _Layla_, e não _Lily_. Foi delicioso e tal - "ela não viu nada", ele pensou -, mas não me procure mais. Tenha uma excelente vida.  
Ele riu, uma daquelas risadas que lembravam um latido, e saiu do quarto. Não tinha a menor intenção de procurá-la novamente.  
Voltou para a Mansão Potter. Desde quando James se casara, três meses antes, não chamava aquele lugar de casa. Sem o outro Marauder ali, Sirius sentia como se faltasse alguma coisa. Mas não sabia se essa coisa era o amigo ou a namorada dele.

**xxxx**

Dois dias depois, ele recebeu uma visita dela. Narcissa os havia convidado para um jantar, e Lily se recusava a ir só com James.  
- Quero que você venha com a gente, Padfoot. Por favor.  
Ela olhou para ele. Como dizer não àqueles olhos verdes, que suplicavam por um sim?  
- Claro que eu vou! Provocar a Narcissa? Vai ser quase igual ganhar um presente de natal adiantado! Quando vai ser mesmo?  
- Nesse sábado.  
Ele sorriu, assentindo. Mal podia imaginar que aquele jantar seria decisivo para a sua vida.

**xxxx**

Conversava alegremente com Lily no corredor do prédio, esperando que Narcissa abrisse a porta. James estava encostado em um canto, pensativo, observando-os com um ligeiro ciúme nos olhos. Sirius não entendia a razão disso; estavam indo jantar na casa da amante do Potter, e Lily, que era, afinal, a esposa traída, parecia fingir que não havia nada de errado naquela situação.  
- Olá, Jay! Lily, como você está linda hoje! Sirius?  
- Eu espero que você não se incomode de termos trazido o seu primo.  
- Não, claro que não! - O olhar dela contradizia as palavras. - Entrem, por favor - ela escancarou a porta e os três entraram no apartamento.  
Sentaram-se no sofá e ela ofereceu-lhes um drinque. Aceitaram polidamente, e, depois de servidos, se puseram a conversar com ela como se os Black e os Potter se relacionassem perfeitamente bem desde sempre. Finalmente, o elfo chegou, avisando-lhes que o jantar estava pronto.  
Os quatro se levantaram e foram para a sala de jantar. Narcissa sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa, com James à sua direita e Lily à sua esquerda. As duas mulheres conversavam animadamente, quase como duas velhas amigas. Sirius podia ver que a prima ocasionalmente acariciava a perna de James por debaixo da mesa, e isso o estava deixando irritado. Quando concordara em acobertar as traições, não imaginou que fosse ter que ver James e uma amante provocando-se diante de Lily. O Potter decididamente não merecia a mulher que tinha.  
Foi quando sua irritação chegou ao ápice que, na intenção de fazer Narcissa falar uma besteira, perguntou:  
- Como vai a Bella, Cissy? Não tenho notícias dela desde o casamento do James!  
- A Bellatrix não foi ao meu casamento - Lily sibilou, perigosamente irritada. - E eu poderia _jurar_ que você continuava tendo um caso com ela. Pelo menos, foi o que o _James_ disse.  
- Foi o que ele deu a entender! - James disse, numa tentativa desesperada e frustrada de se salvar. Sirius ria por dentro, deliciado com a situação.  
- Ah, sério? E quando foi que vocês se viram pela última vez, James? Antes ou depois de você levar essa vadia pra cama?  
- Você acha que eu transei com a Narcissa?  
- Eu tenho certeza!  
- E se transou? - Narcissa interveio, o que deixou James ainda mais desesperado. Sirius não conteve um sorriso. Não ia sair boa coisa dali. - Ele estava completamente bêbado, e _eu_ o provoquei! Ele não tem a menor culpa!  
- Ah, não? Então, ele comeu você _totalmente inconsciente_ do que estava fazendo?  
- E sob efeito da Maldição Imperius.  
- É uma pena que eu saiba que isso é mentira.  
Lily desaparatou dali e Narcissa saiu da sala. James e Sirius se entreolharam.  
- Obrigado por estragar meu casamento, Padfoot - Sirius o fitou com desdém, como se não se importasse com o tom frio que James usou.  
- Eu não estraguei nada. _Você_ fez isso sozinho. Não mandei você ter um caso com a irmã da _minha_ amante.  
- E você tinha que falar nela?  
- Eu ia saber que você colocou a _Bella_ no meio dessa história? - Ele bufou, irritado. - Quer saber? Eu não vou me meter mais nisso. Quer ter um caso? Tenha. Você é adulto, sabe o que está fazendo. Mas não conte comigo. A Lily é uma mulher maravilhosa demais pra ser traída desse jeito. Ela não merece isso. Não ouse censurá-la se ela resolver correr atrás de outros homens pra ela. E tenha certeza de que eu vou me oferecer pra ser o primeiro - e desaparatou para casa.

**xxxx**

Deitado em sua cama, algum tempo depois, Sirius se perguntava se devia ter dito aquilo. Levar a culpa pelos erros de James tinha feito com que ele perdesse a cabeça e falasse coisas inadequadas. Olhou para o relógio. Eram quase quatro da manhã. Perguntou a si mesmo se James estaria com Narcissa ou se ele havia voltado para a mulher. Na verdade, não queria saber a resposta. Não se importava. Não muito.  
Fechou os olhos. Os problemas de James eram de James. Tinha que dormir.

**Lily tinha um pesado livro de poções em seu colo. Tentava lê-lo, em vão. James tinha ido embora quase uma hora antes, depois de ter sido expulso por ela do quarto. "Ninguém mandou sair aprontando descaradamente por aí", pensou, na tentativa de se consolar. Mas ela tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer vagando irritado pelas ruas.  
Uma foto caiu em seu colo quando ela virou uma página. Ela e James entregavam as alianças a Sirius. Ficou contemplando os olhos dele, a expressão estranha que misturava felicidade e tristeza estampada em seu rosto. Uma memória perdida de seu marido, a única que se atrevera a roubar durante todo aquele tempo que passou com ele, tomou conta de sua mente.  
_Não ouse censurá-la se ela resolver correr atrás de outros homens pra ela. E tenha certeza de que eu vou me oferecer pra ser o primeiro._  
Não sabia se deveria. Estava casada e aprendera que o adultério era errado. Além do mais, amava James. Mas amava mais a si própria.  
Olhou novamente para a foto. Podia ser errado, mas, afinal, o próprio James dissera que se casar aos 20 anos tinha sido um erro.  
Vestiu-se apressadamente. Guardou o livro na mala. Chovia torrencialmente, e ela se perguntou como não tinha percebido isso. Procurou um guarda-chuva, mas não achou nenhum. Talvez fosse um sinal de que não deveria sair. Mas ela não costumava acreditar muito nesses sinais, e faria isso nem que tivesse que ir nadando. Olhou para a varinha sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Eram tempos perigosos, com os Comensais da Morte à solta, e ela pertencia à Ordem da Fênix. Era visada por todos eles, mas, naquele momento, não se importava. Se morresse no caminho, pelo menos morreria com a consciência tranqüila.  
- Quer que eu chame um táxi, Sra. Potter?  
Ela olhou para o recepcionista. Ser chamada de "Sra. Potter" era algo quase insuportável. Por que diabos não era ele quem se tornava o "Sr. Evans"? Será que só ela deveria abrir mão de sua vida em nome daquele maldito casamento?  
- Não preciso. Não vou longe. Se meu marido me procurar, diga a ele que não quero ser incomodada - e saiu do hotel, direto para a chuva. Pouco importava se ia chegar pingando, desde que chegasse.  
Seus pés a levaram diretamente para a Mansão Potter, enquanto ela pensava no que ia dizer quando chegasse. Era longe e estava realmente tarde. Suas roupas estavam completamente ensopadas quando parou diante da porta, procurando a chave da casa na bolsa.  
Com os dedos trêmulos de frio e nervosismo, colocou a chave na fechadura, ouvindo um bem-vindo _clique_ quando destrancou a porta.  
Entrou na sala impecável, com certa pena do elfo doméstico que teria que secar tudo no dia seguinte. Andou cautelosamente até o andar de cima, e entrou no quarto que James costumava ocupar, deixando a porta aberta.  
Tirou os sapatos e deitou na cama de casal que dividira com ele em algumas noites. Fechou os olhos. Sirius estava no quarto ao lado, e aquele era o último momento de hesitação que ela se dava.**

Ele ouviu a escada rangendo. Seus instintos aguçados pelo longo tempo passado na forma canina lhe avisaram do cheiro de chuva e dos passos no corredor. Seja lá quem fosse, entrou no quarto ao lado.  
Pelo som ritmado de saltos, imaginou que fosse uma mulher. A cama rangeu baixo, e, de repente, o silêncio voltou a imperar na casa.  
Esgueirou-se até a porta do quarto de James. Havia um vulto deitado na cama, as costas voltadas para a porta. Com um absurdo esforço, transformou-se num cachorro. Seu faro indicou-lhe um cheiro doce, agradável, que ele reconheceu na hora. Aproximou-se, silenciosamente. As almofadas em seus pés serviam para alguma coisa, no fim das contas.  
Latiu quando chegou perto da cama, fazendo-a sufocar um grito de terror. Ela se voltou para ele, sorrindo ao vê-lo. Sem se levantar, pôs se a acariciar seus pêlos.  
- Olá, Padfoot.  
Ele latiu novamente, dando um passo atrás antes de voltar a ser um homem.  
- O que você faz aqui?  
- Não sei. Ou melhor... Eu sei. Mas não sei se posso. Não devo... Só sei que estou aqui.  
- Você e o Prongs brigaram, não foi?  
- Ele só voltou para o hotel às três da manhã.  
- Você veio atrás de mim?  
Ela engoliu em seco. Sirius tinha o péssimo hábito de ser direto.  
- Eu vi por aí que você gostaria de ser meu caso.  
- Eu adoraria.  
- Tem certeza? Porque eu quero também.  
Os olhos dele se iluminaram, como os de uma criança cujo Natal chegou mais cedo, e com todos os presentes. Ela sentiu um pouco de sua apreensão ir embora, quando percebeu que, pelo menos, não seria rejeitada.  
- Você está bem, Lil?  
- Perfeitamente. Ele não cumpre as promessas dele. Por que eu deveria?  
- Porque, sabe como é, "olho por olho e todo mundo fica cego".  
- Eu quero você, Padfoot - ele a mirou, perplexo. - Você vai ficar de gracinha de novo? - Ela tirou a aliança e a colocou no bolso da frente da calça dele. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, concentrando todo o seu autocontrole no esforço para não deixar seu desejo transparecer. - Tudo bem, eu acho que consigo fazer isso sozinha.  
- Não precisa! Eu faço a minha parte! É só que...  
- _Você é a mulher do Prongs_ - ela debochou, irritada.  
- Não! Não é isso! É só que você é aquela menininha recatada que nunca deu em cima de mim. E, de repente, vem aqui, deliciosamente ensopada desse jeito, me dizer que quer dormir comigo na cama que era do seu marido, com os seus sogros no fim do corredor. É chocante. Excitante. Mas chocante.  
Ela sorriu doce e maliciosamente.  
- Eu cresci - sussurrou. - Mas, se você se importa tanto com isso, nós podemos ir para o seu quarto.  
- Eu prefiro - respondeu prontamente, levando-a para fora.  
Trancou a porta e beijou sua boca.  
- Bem vinda ao seleto grupo de amantes de Sirius Black.  
- _Seleto?_ - Ela o fitou, incrédula.  
- Seletíssimo. Amantes são poucas escolhidas e merecedoras. E você é uma delas.  
Ele tomou novamente os lábios dela. Pela primeira vez, Lily notou que o gosto da boca dele não era o de James, e que seus lábios eram infinitamente mais gostosos de beijar. Ele era mais intenso, mais rápido, menos delicado.  
- A grama do vizinho é sempre mais verde - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, como se lesse seus pensamentos. E talvez lesse mesmo. - Você não se importa de não "fazer amor", não é? Porque você tem seu marido pra isso.  
- Tudo bem - ela suspirou, quando os lábios dele rumaram para seu pescoço.  
- Depois a gente conversa direitinho sobre essas coisas. Tenho umas explicações a dar. Mas, agora, vamos ao que interessa.  
Sirius se lembrava claramente da opinião das Black sobre Lily: uma santinha, sem graça e sem sal. Ela evidentemente era uma mulher recatada, mas, ao terminar de despi-la, ele podia pensar em vários adjetivos para caracterizá-las, exceto "sem graça" ou "sem sal".  
A atmosfera do quarto era puro desejo e sensualidade. Os dois provocavam-se, como se quisessem descobrir quão longe podiam ir sem um implorar para que o outro terminasse.  
Sirius não era James, e parecia se esforçar para provar isso, fosse nos beijos apaixonados, fosse na forma como, entregando-se aos prazeres do adultério, jogou-a violentamente na cama.  
- Sirius! - Ela gemeu de dor, esgueirando-se para longe dele.  
- Eu avisei que não ia ser bonzinho!  
Ela rui, deixando-o puxá-la para perto de si, envolvendo o próprio tronco com as pernas dela.  
A forma determinada como ele a tocava, aliada ao jeito experiente como a língua dele corria seu corpo, a enlouqueceu lentamente, apesar de se amarem quase que com selvageria.  
Já havia parado de chover e sol nascia num céu ofuscantemente azul quando Lily, depois de um orgasmo realmente intenso, pediu que ele parasse. Sirius riu e saiu de cima dela, deitando-se a seu lado na cama.  
- Eu nunca, em toda a minha vida, pensei que fosse ver a _digníssima senhora Potter_ desse jeito - ele acariciou a barriga dela, enquanto a ruiva lutava para respirar. - Você fica especialmente sexy ofegando assim.  
Ela riu, virando-se para ele.  
- Você disse ter alguma coisa a dizer.  
- Sim. Mas antes quero saber como você se sente.  
- No céu - ela suspirou.  
- Sobre isto - ele mostrou a aliança a ela.  
- Não faz diferença para mim. Não quando estamos juntos.  
- Obrigado - ele riu, uma daquelas risadas roucas que lembravam latidos. - Eu quero que você saiba, Lil, que seu casamento é o mais importante. Ao seu marido você deve satisfação, não a mim. Eu não ligo se você só voltar a me procurar daqui a um mês. Pra ser franco, eu sequer vou ficar preocupado de ter ou não feito direito se você nunca mais vier atrás de mim. Não tem problema se você me usar como mero escape para as traições do James. Porque eu sou o _amante_. E tenho total consciência disso.  
- Alguém já disse que você tem vocação pra isso?  
- Quase todas elas. Eu aprendi com a prática. Ser bom amante não é uma coisa de família, apesar do que parece.  
Ela riu, aninhando-se na cama, sentindo o cheiro dos lençóis se misturar aos perfumes dela e de Sirius.  
- Eu tenho uma pergunta a fazer - ele sussurrou, levantando da cama para recolher os pertences dela. - Por que diabos você não faz isso com o Prongs? Desde que vocês namoram, eu ouço as reclamações dele sobre você ser "santa demais" na cama.  
- Ele nunca tentou fazer assim.  
Sirius estreitou os olhos e a fez se levantar. Abriu a porta do armário e a pôs diante do espelho.  
- Intacta o suficiente?  
Ela contemplou o próprio corpo, quase livre de arranhões, exceto por uma mordida em sua cintura. Passou o dedo sobre ela, se perguntando em que momento aquilo havia acontecido.  
- Todos os Black fazem isso - ele comentou. - É como demarcar território: uma transa com quem já tem dono exige isso. Quase circular, como você pode perceber. Exatamente como isto - ele, mais uma vez, mostrou a aliança a ela, que, dessa vez, a pegou e a colocou no dedo. - Já viu uma no Prongs?  
- Sim. Ele andou com uma no começo da semana.  
- Então, querida, eu lamento, mas ele dormiu com a Cissy. Tomara que não tenha estragado ela de novo.  
Lily riu. Sirius abraçou a mulher, passando a falar com o reflexo dela.  
- Eu tiver que consertar ela depois da primeira. Estava boazinha demais - ele beijou a curva de seu pescoço e a voltou para si. - Você tem que se vestir, querida. Se vestir e ir embora. Seus sogros podem acordar e ver você assim.  
- Quer ir comigo para o hotel? Não tem trabalho hoje. É domingo.  
- Pode ser. Mas acho que você não vai gostar de chegar lá comigo. Alguém pode contar para o Prongs.  
- Faz sentido - ela deixou os braços dele e foi se vestir.  
Sabia que ele estava certo. Sabia que, com o amante, jamais poderia dormir depois, exceto em ocasiões realmente especiais. Mas nunca tinha sido simplesmente dispensada desse jeito.  
Ele notou, pela forma como ela _não_ o olhava, que havia algo errado. Sua experiência no assunto deixou bem claro o que era.  
- Eu não queria fazer isso assim. Não gosto nem de mandar as outras embora, imagina como é com você. Mas, como eu disse, seu casamento não deixa de ser importante. Muito pelo contrário: três meses atrás, eu abri mão da minha felicidade pra ver você e meu amigo felizes naquela droga daquele altar! Não pense que foi fácil dizer que eu ajudaria seu casamento a durar pra sempre. E não pense que é fácil mandar você embora daqui quando tudo o que eu quero é poder dizer pra todo mundo como eu amo você e como até eu seria mais fiel do que ele. Mas é necessário.  
Ela, já pronta para sair, sentou na frente dele, fitando-o.  
- Padfoot, eu não quis... Eu não pensei...  
- Você não pensou que eu ainda te amasse, não é? Pensou que aquilo foi um drama, só pra você não casar. Mas não foi. Eu amo você, Lil! Tanto quanto ele.  
Ele levantou da cama e começou a se vestir.  
- Só que eu sei que ele está esperando por você em casa, que tudo o que ele quer é que você vá conversar com ele. Talvez ele até mesmo tenha decidido ser fiel de verdade, e peça uma chance de provar isso. Talvez você se arrependa e se martirize todas as vezes que ver sua aliança ou a marca dos _meus_ dentes na _sua_ pele. Talvez eu nunca mais possa tocar em você. Mas isso nós vamos ter que descobrir. E você pode ter certeza de que eu vou vir como o cachorrinho que eu sou, abanando o rabo e latindo feliz e contente. Sempre que você pedir. Tudo o que eu exijo é que você tenha juízo e vá embora quando eu disser que é hora de ir.  
- E se eu não for?  
- Se você não for e pegarem a gente, a culpa de tudo é sua. Acordo?  
Ela assentiu. Pegou a bolsa e andou até a porta do quarto.  
- Até segunda-feira, Padfoot - e sumiu pelo corredor.  
Ele sentou na cama, perplexo, olhando para o espelho. Lily era temperamental. O suficiente para confundir até mesmo _Sirius Black_.

**xxxx**

Os meses foram passando lentamente, em meio a "horas extras" e "treinos mais longos". Lily, que sabia sobre o que Sirius chamava de "marca dos Black", percebia que James freqüentemente voltava para casa marcado por Narcissa. Não podia falar nada, principalmente porque falar alguma coisa seria admitir que o traía com o amigo. E ela não queria isso.  
Era uma sexta-feira do meio de novembro, véspera do casamento de Narcissa com Lucius Malfoy. Sirius tinha ido passar a noite na casa de James e Lily, já que, no dia seguinte, ia visitar uma das amigas de Bellatrix, que morava perto deles.  
James passou a noite inteira em silêncio, pensativo. Foi dormir cedo, antes das dez horas.  
- Ele passou a semana toda assim - Lily comentou, com desdém, sentando-se junto de Sirius com uma bacia de pipoca nas mãos. Ele riu e recomeçou o filme a que estavam assistindo. - Deprimido porque a amante dele vai casar.  
- Você já confrontou ele?  
- Não. Nem pretendo fazer isso tão cedo. Talvez depois desse casamento.  
- Não fale nada sobre nós.  
- Eu não sou louca.  
Ela suspirou, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele. Assistiram a metade do filme até que ela, subitamente, perguntou:  
- Padfoot, como as bruxas descobrem se estão grávidas?  
Ele se afastou dela, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos. Os orbes prateados dele refletiram certa apreensão.  
- Grávida?  
- Não é uma certeza. Está uma semana atrasada.  
- Por que você quer usar o método bruxo?  
- Porque, que eu saiba, ele é mais rápido. Eu teria que esperar mais um mês e meio pra fazer o teste trouxa.  
Ele engoliu em seco.  
- Faz bem pouco tempo, então. Uns quinze dias, certo? - Ela assentiu. - É do Prongs?  
- Tenho certeza disso.  
- Bom... Você ganhou algum livro de casamento?  
- Não - ela respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. - Nenhum.  
- Famílias tradicionais costumam dar a seus herdeiros um livro sobre a medicina bruxa quando eles casam. Ele tem desde como curar uma simples gripe até como descobrir uma gravidez, ou como curar doenças que os trouxas consideram incuráveis. Na medida do possível, é claro. Seus sogros não te deram um? Isso é surpreendente, já que eles _adoram_ você. Mas enfim... Godric's Hollow tem uma biblioteca bruxa?  
- Tem sim. Fecha meia-noite.  
Sirius pegou um pergaminho e escreveu um bilhete para James, dizendo que eles iam à biblioteca e voltariam em breve.  
- _A inutilidade dos medibruxos_ - ele pediu à bibliotecária, quando ela se aproximou dos dois na porta da biblioteca. - E _Pociones muy peligrosas_, edição espanhola.  
A mulher sumiu entre as estantes e voltou pouco tempo depois, com dois pesados livros nas mãos.  
- São dois exemplares muito antigos e delicados. Vocês têm meia hora antes de fecharmos.  
- Posso copiar algumas informações?  
- Se houver um risco sequer em um dos dois livros, você pagará por ele.  
- Tudo bem. Eu mando que lhe entreguem a edição dos Black.  
Os dois carregaram os livros para uma mesa. Sirius pegou o livro de Poções para si, entregando o outro a ela.  
- Abra no capítulo sobre gravidez. Tem informações importantes.  
Ela o fez. Pôs-se a ler as delicadas páginas, enquanto Sirius copiava os ingredientes de algumas poções. A bibliotecária se aproximou, informando que era hora de fechar. Eles devolveram os livros e foram embora.  
- Farmácia?  
Lily o levou até uma pequena loja, na periferia do povoado. Entraram, e Sirius entregou ao homem que os atendeu uma pequena lista de ingredientes. Não demorou muito e ele voltou, com uma sacolinha na mão.  
- Dez galeões e dezesseis sicles.  
Sirius pegou as moedas e as entregou ao outro homem. Carregando seus preciosos ingredientes, os dois deixaram a loja, na direção de um motel trouxa do outro lado da rua. Conseguiram um quarto e entraram discretamente, com medo de serem reconhecidos.  
- Não vai demorar muito - ele conjurou fogo e um caldeirão e começou a, metodicamente, adicionar os ingredientes.  
- Deixa que eu faço isso. Sou melhor em Poções.  
Ele se afastou, deixando que ela tomasse seu lugar.  
- Dizem que tem um gosto bem ruim, mas você tem que tomar de uma vez, assim que ficar pronta.  
- Tem efeitos colaterais?  
- Sono, mal-estar, dor de cabeça... E, se você não estiver grávida, um sangramento incômodo, mas inofensivo.  
- E se eu estiver grávida?  
- A gente conversa depois. Já está fervendo? - Ela assentiu. - Então, você já pode beber.  
Ela encheu um copo com a poção e bebeu seu conteúdo, perguntando a si mesma como as pessoas conseguiam tomar aquilo. Ficou tonta. O mundo girou e desapareceu diante dos seus olhos. Desmaiou,  
Sirius a pegou no colo e a deitou na cama. Voltou para o caldeirão.  
- _Evanesco_.  
Todo o líquido desapareceu. Sirius começou a cozinhar uma nova poção, com ainda mais cuidado: qualquer erro poderia matá-la. Encheu um copo com o líquido azul-turquesa, assim que ele ficou pronto, e foi acordá-la.  
- Tudo bom com você, querida?  
Ela abriu lentamente os olhos.  
- Acho que sim.  
- Consegue ficar em pé de novo? Preciso que você vá no banheiro ver se está sangrando.  
Lily assentiu e foi ao banheiro. Voltou pouco depois, uma expressão preocupada nos olhos esmeralda.  
- Eu estou grávida.  
- Foi o que eu imaginei. Pode sentar aqui só um pouco? - Ela sentou diante dele. Sirius suspirou, brincando com algumas mechas de seu cabelo. - Quão feliz você tá com isso?  
- Não sei ao certo. Por quê?  
- Porque eu quero que você pense numa coisa, Lil. Seu casamento está em crise desde quando vocês voltaram da lua-de-mel. Eu vi e ouvi coisas surpreendentes no último ano, e nisso se encaixa o fato de você ter me pedido pra ser seu amante. Pra ser sincero, eu não acho que seja a hora de vocês terem um bebê - a expressão dela se tornou séria. - Porque ele pode terminar de estragar o seu casamento.  
- Ou salvar ele.  
- Considerando o marido que você tem, eu acho que as chances de isso acontecer são pequenas. Eu tenho nas minhas mãos a sua liberdade de escolha. Pensa bem se você _realmente_ quer ter esse filho, se você acha que é a hora de isso acontecer na sua vida. Eu quero que _você_ decida, e é por isso que eu peço que você pense muito bem antes de sair desse quarto.  
- Qual é a sua opinião?  
- Você vai sabê-la quando me disser o que decidiu. Vou deixar você sozinha e volto daqui a pouco, está bem?  
Ela assentiu e ele, entregando a ela o copo, saiu do quarto.  
Era doloroso sugerir que Lily matasse o próprio filho, mas era necessário. Nem ela nem James viviam o casamento como deveriam viver, e nascer dentro daquilo que ainda era chamado de Residência dos Potter poderia ter conseqüências catastróficas.  
Parou na recepção.  
- Tem um cigarro?  
O homem assentiu e entregou um cigarro a Sirius, que saiu do motel para fumar. A sensação de liberdade e segurança o invadiu, fazendo-o se sentir menos mal sobre aquilo. Ainda assim, não era fácil, e ele tivera que usar todo o seu sangue Black para conseguir dizer aquelas palavras a ela.

**Lily observava o líquido azul-turquesa, quase curiosa para saber o que aconteceria se o bebesse.  
Teria um filho com o homem que amava. Por que, então, fazer um aborto era uma idéia que ela cogitava?  
Lembrou-se de Sirius, de Narcissa, das mentiras que vinham contando um ao outro e ao mundo apenas para calar aqueles que diziam que seu casamento era improvável e não duraria sequer um ano. Perguntou-se se seu filho merecia nascer naquela família, naquele momento.  
O casamento de Narcissa seria no dia seguinte. Talvez James respeitasse o casamento dela, apesar de não respeitar o seu próprio. Talvez ele decidisse voltar a ser marido de sua própria mulher. Talvez.  
Amava aquele pequeno ser humano que crescia dentro dela. Parecia impossível, já que, poucas horas atrás, sua existência era quase desconhecida por ela. Mas era real. Morreria por aquele bebê, se fosse necessário. Lily nunca imaginou que, um dia, seria.  
Pensou em si mesma, em como se sentiria se resolvesse tomar a poção. E foi a sensação de vazio e desespero que tomou conta de seu ser o que a fez tomar uma decisão.**

Sirius entrou novamente no quarto. Olhou para ela, e dela para o copo vazio em sua mão.  
- Eu não tomei - ela informou, com frieza.  
- Que bom. Eu nunca quis que tomasse - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, fitando-o com descaso. - É verdade. Eu só queria que você decidisse o que é melhor pra você. Está segura da sua decisão? - Ela apontou para o caldeirão vazio. - Podemos voltar pra casa?  
Ela arrumou as coisas e os dois saíram do quarto. Sirius pagou a conta e eles, de mãos dadas, tomaram o rumo de casa.  
- Talvez devêssemos contar ao Dumbledore. Ele pediu que você avisasse, lembra?  
- Preciso contar ao James primeiro. Ele não vai gostar de ser o último a saber.  
- Então, conta agora.  
Ela respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta. James estava sentado sobre a mesa da sala, brincando de mudar os enfeites de lugar com a varinha.  
- A biblioteca está fechada há uma hora - ele comentou, como quem falava sobre o tempo. Seu olhar, pelo contrário, transparecia certo ciúme, o que fez Lily se sentir meio mal. Ele se preocupava com ela, afinal.  
- Eu sei disso - ela respondeu, sem se abalar. - Tivemos um assunto urgente a resolver.  
- Que tipo de assunto?  
- Eu estou grávida.  
- Grávida? Mas por que você não me contou?  
- Porque eu não tinha certeza. Fomos confirmar. Eu não te chamei porque não queria criar expectativas à toa.  
- Eu vou ter um filho? - James estava perplexo, e seu rosto não deixava claro se ele estava irritado ou feliz com isso.  
- Isso é bom, Jay?  
- É claro que é! É fantástico! - Ele abraçou a mulher e a beijou, entrando no estágio da euforia. - Quer dizer, eu sempre quis ter filhos com você. Tipo um time de quadribol, sabe?  
- Um time de quadribol? James, eu não sou um coelho!  
Sirius riu alto, trazendo para si as atenções.  
- Meus parabéns ao feliz casal. Vou deixar vocês aí comemorando e vou dormir. Terei um dia realmente longo amanhã. Boa noite para os dois.  
Ele saiu da sala, indo para o quarto onde passaria a noite. Vê-la feliz com outro homem doía. Especialmente se esse outro homem fosse o pai do filho dela. E, claro, o melhor amigo dele.

**xxxx**

_"Minha querida prima,  
faz algum tempo - quase um ano, para ser mais exato - que você me sugeriu que eu corresse atrás da Lily. Na época, eu imaginei que você estava enlouquecendo, mas hoje vejo que estava errado.  
Devo admitir que você é mais inteligente do que eu imaginei, já que previu o dia em que eu sairia machucado e iria atrás de você. E, ao contrário de mim, você estava certa.  
Preciso daquilo que só você é capaz de fazer comigo, priminha. E preciso realmente rápido. Dê-me uma hora, uma data e um lugar, e eu estarei lá.  
Seu Six"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_This is the comfort of friends: that though they may be said to die, yet their friendship and society are, in the best sense, ever present, because immortal_  
Este é o conforto de amigos: embora eles morram, sua amizade e sociedade serão, no melhor sentido, sempre presentes, porque imortais.  
**William Penn - More Fruits of Solitude**

Lily não encerrou seu caso com Sirius, mesmo depois que James se livrou de Narcissa. O máximo que ela fez foi pedir ao amante que parasse de deixar a "marca dos Black", para que o marido não suspeitasse de nada. James, acreditando piamente na inocência de sua esposa perfeita que nunca o trairia, nunca fez nenhuma pergunta sobre suas suspeitas. Até que ele viu.  
Era o fim de janeiro. James tinha passado dez dias fora, jogando na Alemanha com seu time de quadribol. O plano original era ficarem um mês longe, mas a derrota num jogo eliminatório os fez voltar para casa mais cedo.  
Na intenção de surpreender sua mulher, ele se esgueirou silenciosamente escada acima. Quando chegou ao piso superior, começou a ouvir gemidos. Recusava-se a acreditar que era a sua esposa, até ouvi-la gritar, em tom de reprovação. _"Sirius"_.  
Talvez tenha sido isso o que o fez parar diante da porta do quarto. De _seu_ quarto. James não podia acreditar que o homem com ela era seu melhor amigo. Era impossível.  
Aproveitando-se do fato de eles estarem no que parecia ser o meio da transa, apontou a varinha para a porta, destrancando-a. Respirou fundo, sabendo que jamais estaria pronto para ver aquilo, e abriu bruscamente a porta, fazendo-a bater contra a parede.  
Lily deu um grito assustado e se virou para trás. Ao ver o marido, saiu de cima de Sirius e foi pegar algo para vestir, enquanto o Black fazia o mesmo. James puxou-a pelo braço antes que ela pudesse se afastar da cama o suficiente.  
- Vagabunda! É assim que você me trata? É assim que você me respeita e é só minha e é fiel a mim e... - ele respirou fundo. - É só eu ficar uns dias fora e você já vai pra cama com o meu melhor amigo!  
- Por que é que _você_ pode, James? Por que você pode ter quem quiser e exibir suas amantes por aí e eu não posso arranjar alguém para _me_ satisfazer já que _você_ vive cansado demais para isso?  
- Porque, Lily, quem manda aqui sou eu.  
A ruiva se soltou dele e, com uma força sobre-humana, virou-lhe a mão na cara, num doloroso tapa. Tentou se afastar, mas ele se recuperou rápido e, com um feitiço, a jogou imóvel na cama. Aproximou-se dela, talvez pronto para fazê-la se arrepender por humilhá-lo, mas Sirius se postou entre os dois.  
- Você não vai encostar um dedo nela. Primeiro porque amanhã você vai se arrepender disso, e segundo porque eu não vou deixar. Eu avisei que isso ia acontecer, não avisei? Eu disse pra você abrir o olho porque um dia ela ia cansar de ser traída, ia atrás de um caso e eu ia me oferecer pra ser o amante. Mas você não me ouviu. Você simplesmente continuou a visitar a Narcissa, a voltar pra casa achando que ela não ia notar uma mordida na sua cintura, a dizer a ela que o "treino" tinha te deixado exausto. Ela pode até estar errada, mas isso não faz de você o certo.  
James meramente fitou o amigo, uma veia latejando em seu pescoço. Era quase ameaçador.  
- Eu não esperava isso de você, Padfoot. De nenhum dos dois. Eu confiei em você! Eu trouxe você para dentro da minha casa. E é assim que você me paga?  
- Prongs, eu não tinha intenção de deixar chegar tão longe. Foi totalmente inesperado e, quando eu vi, já não conseguia mais parar. Você _sabe_ que eu sempre quis a Lily.  
- E ela sempre foi a _minha_ garota!  
- Não na opinião dela! E você não acha isso injusto? Especialmente porque, de nós quatro, você sempre foi o que deu menos valor a ela.  
- Vai embora daqui, Padfoot! Eu não quero mais olhar na sua cara!  
- Eu só vou embora se você jurar que não vai machucar ela - Sirius apontou a varinha para o amigo, ameaçador.  
- Eu juro.  
O Black reuniu suas coisas e foi se arrumar no quarto ao lado. James desfez o feitiço que havia lançado na mulher e entregou-lhe um roupão. Ela se vestiu com o tecido atoalhado impregnado com o perfume dele e o observou.  
- Sente-se - ele ordenou, fazendo-a sentar na cama. - E explique-se. Se for capaz.  
- James, eu não... Isso não é...  
- "Isso não é o que você está pensando, meu amor" - ele debochou, olhando-a com desdém. - É isso o que você vai me dizer?  
- Não. Eu não sou você, que tem coragem de me dizer que você não estava transando com aquela vagabunda quando eu vi o que vocês estavam fazendo. Foi naquele momento que tudo isso começou, sabia? Foi quando eu te vi na cama com outra que eu pensei que eu não precisava agüentar isso.Mas você jurou que ia mudar. Eu fui idiota de acreditar em você, descobri depois de casar. O que eu ia dizer é que isso não é importante pra mim, que não deve estragar nossa relação. Eu ia dizer que o Sirius é uma coisa meramente carnal. Só uma forma que eu arranjei pra me recompensar por me forçar a manter esse casamento, por mentir pra mim mesma todos os dias de manhã, por fingir que não sei o que você faz quando não está em casa. Eu amo você, James, mas nem todo o amor do mundo é capaz de sobreviver a tudo o que eu vivi no último um ano. E eu pergunto: você está tão infeliz e insatisfeito assim?  
- Lily, eu faço com elas tudo o que eu adoraria fazer, mas não posso fazer com você.  
- Como o quê? Ir rápido e com _muita_ força? Sortear posições do Kama Sutra e praticá-las até a perfeição? Me machucar? Você não faz porque não quer, porque eu faço tudo isso com ele. E _gosto demais_. Porque ele se deu o trabalho de me perguntar o que eu queria.  
- Por que você nunca falou nada?  
- Você perguntou? O problema, James, é que tudo o que vai volta. E eu resolvi ter um caso também.  
- E por que isso?  
- Pela mesma razão que você! Pelo prazer do sexo pelo sexo. Pra tentar saciar a Lily que você nunca se deu o trabalho de descobrir. Pra me sentir desejada. E pra ter o cara que _eu_ quero desde a escola.  
Ele olhou nos olhos dela. Tudo o que ele ouvia era inacreditável. Sua mulher, _sua_ Lily, não era assim quando ele se apaixonou por ela.  
- Por que o Sirius?  
- Pra quê tantas explicações?  
James não respondeu. Sabia que aquilo só doía tanto porque se forçava a ouvir tudo o que ela tinha a dizer. Preferia que ela não dissesse. Machucaria um pouco menos.  
- Eu preciso entender suas razões.  
- Eu sempre fui louca por ele. Um cara que o _Código de Respeito Mútuo dos Marauders_ me proibia de ter. E um cara absurdamente lindo. De repente, eu descobri que ele também me queria. Não podia perder a chance de experimentar, como você não pôde perder a chance de descobrir como a Narcissa era na cama. O que mais você quer ouvir?  
- Nada. Eu não quero ouvir mais nada de você.  
- James, eu preciso de você. O bebê precisa de você.  
- Você devia ter pensado nisso antes, não acha?  
- Eu sinto muito, James. Mesmo.  
Ele a fitou. Os olhos dela estavam marejados. Lily sabia que aquilo era o começo do fim de seu casamento. O arrependimento dela podia ser visto no fundo de seus orbes.  
James chegou a pensar em perdoá-la, em dizer que tudo estaria bem se ela jamais fizesse aquilo de novo. Lembrou-se de quantas vezes havia mentido para ela, do jeito como ela ficava quando descobria uma nova amante. Chegaria a sentir pena dela, se não estivesse tão irritado com a cena que vira.  
Chegou a se sentir tentado a beijá-la, a amá-la como ela queria ser amada, a dizer a ela que tudo o que mais queria era acordar no dia seguinte pensando que aquilo tinha sido um pesadelo.  
Mas tudo isso passou quando ele viu que ela não usava a aliança. Então, ela havia tentado _realmente_ fingir que não estava casada? Tinha _mesmo_ sido mais ousada do que ele? Não poderia perdoá-la. Não naquele momento.  
- Pode ficar com a cama, Lily. Eu vou arranjar alguém com quem passar a noite. Pela mesma razão que você.  
O deboche que ele usou na última frase era quase repugnante. Sem fitar a mulher, desaparatou.

James aparatou para Londres. Estava diante do prédio onde Narcissa morou até casar.  
Era da loira que ele precisava naquele momento, apesar de ter jurado que nunca mais a procuraria. Mas ela não estava lá. Nunca mais estaria, ele sabia.  
Olhou a seu redor, se perguntando aonde iria. Saíra de casa desnorteado, e agora não tinha a menor noção de seu próximo destino.  
Odiava-se por essa mania de tomar decisões precipitadas. Quase chegava a se arrepender por ter ido embora de casa. Tinha uma vontade louca de ir atrás de sua mulher e resolver tudo com ela. Agora que sabia como Lily havia se sentido quando ela o pegou na cama com outra, ele a admirava por sempre ter voltado. Só que também entendia por que ela ia para longe dele e só voltava a procurá-lo dias depois.  
James sabia que, se fosse procurá-la no dia seguinte, talvez ainda pudesse salvar seu casamento. Se o fizesse naquele momento, talvez não tivesse mais uma esposa na manhã seguinte.  
Entrou num pub trouxa, disposto a beber até o limite. Se encontrasse alguém com que passar a noite, melhor ainda, mas essa não era a preocupação dele naquele momento.

**Sirius continuou no quarto ao lado do deles, atento a qualquer som diferente dos gritos que ele imaginou que ouviria. Não confiava em James, e achava que o amigo poderia machucar a ruiva num acesso de raiva.  
Ouviu cada palavra que eles disseram. Doeu nele ouvir Lily dizer que ele era mero passatempo, mera recompensa pelos erros de James. Não era isso o que ela dizia quando o procurava.  
Ouviu o estalo que anunciava que James foi embora. Ficou prestando atenção para ver o que ela faria depois disso. Passos se aproximavam e se afastavam da parede em que ele se apoiava. Até que ele não ouviu mais som algum.  
Preocupado, pois não ouviu nem a porta abrir nem ela aparatar, foi ver o que tinha acontecido. Lily estava deitada na cama, soluçando baixo, coberta até o pescoço pelo pesado edredom.  
- Você está bem, Lily?  
Silêncio. Ela não queria conversar. Ele entendia a situação dela; sabia que isso era difícil. Tirou os sapatos e deitou ao lado dela, abraçando-a. Ela encostou as costas no corpo dele, sua respiração voltando a se acalmar. Adormeceram.**  


**xxxx**

  
Ela acordou no dia seguinte e foi para a cozinha, tomar o café da manhã. Para a sua surpresa, James estava sentado à mesa, bebendo uma caneca de café, tentando, em vão, manter o olhar fixo no relógio da parede.  
- Você por acaso teria alguma poção pra me ajudar?  
- Talvez tenha - ela torceu o nariz para o cheiro de álcool que emanava dele e abriu um armário. Tirou de dentro dele um frasco transparente e o deu a James. - Sabe de uma coisa? Eu sou sua mulher, e não sua babá. Você tinha que saber se cuidar sozinho.  
- Eu perdi a conta de quanto bebi.  
- Conseguiu uma vagabunda pra passar a noite com você?  
- Isso não te interessa.  
- Bom... Você vai perder o direito de me criticar, se me traiu.  
- Não. Eu só não poderia te criticar se tivesse dormido com a sua irmã. Porque era assim que eu via o Sirius.  
Ela desviou o olhar para a geladeira.  
- O que você veio fazer em casa?  
- Ver se você podia me ajudar, o que mais? Ele ainda está aí?  
-Sim. Passou a noite comigo.  
- Eu não achei que você fosse _tão_ cara-de-pau...  
- Você não me conhece, querido.  
James riu. Ela sentou ao lado dele na mesa, uma caneca cheia de chá.  
- Antes de ficar completamente bêbado ontem, eu estive pensando... O Prof. Dumbledore disse alguma coisa sobre precisarmos de um Segredo, por causa do bebê. Tínhamos pensado em escolher o Sirius, mas, pensando bem, eu não quero ele e você dividindo mais segredos...  
- E quem você quer, então?  
- Não sei. Na minha opinião, sequer vamos poder fazer um Segredo, porque, pra mim, o casamento acabou. Você não é mais a Sra. Potter. Não merece mais ser protegida pelo meu nome - ele tirou a aliança e a deu à ruiva. - Depois, você pode perguntar ao seu _amante_ o que isso significa. Como eu sou um cara muito bonzinho, vou deixar você ficar morando aqui. Mas, obviamente, não no meu quarto. Eu vou sair. Quando voltar, quero suas coisa no quarto de hóspedes e o Sirius fora daqui.  
- Aonde você vai?  
- Conversar com o Prof. Dumbledore. Volto ainda hoje. Tenha um bom dia.  
Ele saiu da cozinha, deixando-a sozinha. A ruiva terminou de beber seu chá, analisando o anel dourado que pertencia a James. _"Come what may. Lily"_. Todas as juras que trocaram pareciam vazias. De repente, ela se perguntou se aquele ano tinha valido a pena.  
O cartão que veio com o presente que ele deu a ela no aniversário de casamento, preso à porta da geladeira por um ímã, a lembrou de tudo de bom que havia acontecido. "Vamos ter um bebê, meu amor", ele escrevera. Estava realmente empolgado com isso. E, Lily sabia, era essa a única razão pela qual ela não tinha sido expulsa de casa.  
- Tudo bem com você, Lily?  
Ela olhou para Sirius, que entrava na cozinha.  
- Não sei. O que é isso?  
- Uma aliança - ele respondeu, pegando o anel da mão dela. - A aliança do James, pra ser mais exato. Ele simplesmente tirou ela?  
- Sim. O que isso significa?  
- Famílias bruxas mais tradicionais não costumam aceitar o divórcio. Os Black, os Malfoy e os Lestrange, por exemplo, se encaixam nessa lista. E os Potter também. Naqueles casos em que os trouxas se separam, os bruxos devolvem as alianças ao padrinho. Até seu casamento ser refeito, você não está presa ao James, nem ele a você. Mas, por outro lado, vocês continuam casados. Continuam devendo satisfação um ao outro. Em todos os sentidos.  
- Eu não vou dormir com ele!  
- É sua obrigação, Lily. Da mesma forma que ele deve fazer isso se você pedir.  
Ela revirou os olhos com um suspiro.  
- Eu creio que ele tenha exigido que eu vá embora, não é?  
- Eu não queria ter que fazer isso. Adoraria ficar mais um pouco com você. Mas é melhor ir. Nunca se sabe quando ele vai voltar.  
Ele a beijou e, sorrindo, foi embora. Lily fechou os olhos, tentando imaginar como seria sua vida daquele momento em diante.  
Mas nada que ela pudesse pensar chegaria perto do inferno que ela e James viveriam nos seis meses seguintes. Para o alívio da ruiva, ele não a tocou nem a forçou a fazer o que não quisesse. Mas isso era porque ele sequer a olhava.  
Vendo-se praticamente solteira, ela não hesitou em assumir um relacionamento mais sério com Sirius, o que irritou James ainda mais, visto que, aparentemente, ele vinha se privando daquilo que ele próprio chamava de seu "esporte preferido".  


**xxxx**

  
Os ponteiros do relógio em seu pulso se aproximavam das onze horas da noite, naquele penúltimo dia de julho. James se perguntava onde Lily estaria: tinha saído no meio da tarde, para visitar Sirius, e ainda não tinha voltado.  
Entrou no quarto e, imediatamente, pôde ouvir a voz do amigo. A contragosto, pegou o espelho comunicador.  
- O que foi, Sirius? Eu já não disse que não...  
- Está nascendo.  
- Como é que é? Onde?  
Sirius ditou o endereço de uma maternidade bruxa em Londres, a mesma onde Draco, o filho de Narcissa, havia nascido, dois meses antes. James se lembrava de lá: tinha ido visitá-la, para conhecer o bebê que havia estragado sua tranqüilidade e acabou descobrindo, de uma vez por todas, que era impossível aquele bebê absurdamente loiro e que já encarava o mundo com desdém não ser filho de Lucius Malfoy.  
James deixou o espelho sobre a cama e aparatou. Sirius o esperava na porta do hospital.  
- Estou procurando você há três horas. Onde diabos você se meteu?  
- Estava resolvendo a minha própria vida. Já faz três horas?  
- Sim. O médico já previu mais umas seis. Vai ser um parto realmente delicado.  
- E isso quer dizer que eles correm risco de vida?  
- Sim. Mas vai dar tudo certo. Eu tenho certeza.  
- Você que trouxe ela?  
- Alguém precisava tomar conta deles, não é mesmo? Eu acompanhei todo o pré-natal - Sirius sorriu, orgulhoso. Quase parecia o pai.  
Os dois sentaram-se lado a lado nas desconfortáveis cadeiras de plástico, no mais absoluto e incômodo silêncio. Ocasionalmente, um levantava para ir comprar um café na lanchonete, mas isso era o máximo que eles faziam.  
Já fazia sete horas que estavam ali. Sirius já estava perdendo a paciência: odiava salas de espera, e, afinal de contas, até seis meses antes James era seu melhor amigo. Quando o Potter voltou com o que deveria ser sua vigésima xícara de café, o Black se voltou para ele.  
- Prongs, eu preciso conversar com você.  
- Fique precisando.  
- Pode parar de ser criança? Eu estou aqui, tentando ser adulto e dizer como eu me arrependo por ter tido um caso com a Lily, e você fingindo que está irritado demais pra me ouvir!  
- Eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas! Seu arrependimento foi tão grande que você só parou quando a barriga começou a deixar muito difícil!  
- Prongs, eu pelo menos parei!  
O sorriso que ele abriu foi tão cretino que James não conseguiu evitar rir junto.  
- Será que parou?  
- No próximo filho, você tenta. Você sabe que eu odeio coisas difíceis!  
James riu.  
- Quem está com as alianças?  
- O padrinho, é claro - Sirius tirou uma caixinha de dentro do bolso. - Vai aproveitar a anestesia pra pedir pra ela voltar?  
- Mais ou menos. Eu senti falta dela nesses seis meses.  
- Ela sentiu saudade também. Não parava de falar em você. Aliás, eu sinto muito pelos seus pais. Enterrar os dois em menos de uma semana não deve ter sido fácil.  
- Eu precisei demais de vocês dois.  
A porta foi aberta e o médico se aproximou de Sirius.  
- Parabéns, papai. Seu menino nasceu.  
Ouvir o médico tratar Sirius como o pai de seu filho doeu profundamente em James.  
- Na verdade, eu sou o pai.  
- Muito prazer - o outro se voltou para James, ligeiramente confuso. - Dr. Alan McGregor. Qual vai ser o nome da criança?  
James olhou para Sirius, que respondeu prontamente:  
- A mãe pediu que fosse Harry Potter.  
- James - o pai interveio. - Harry _James_ Potter.  
O médico sorriu.  
- Eu vou dizer à enfermeira. Quer ver sua mulher? - James assentiu. - Venha comigo. Sr. Black, temo que tenha que esperar aqui.  
- Sem problema. Pais primeiro.  
James e o médico entraram no corredor que levava ao quarto onde ela estava. Enfermeiros e faxineiras arrumavam tudo, jogando lençóis ensangüentados numa imensa lata de alumínio.  
Lily estava deitada na cama, de olhos fechados.  
- Eles podem nos deixar a sós um instante?  
O médico assentiu e todos saíram do quarto. James se aproximou da ruiva e sussurrou:  
- Harry James Potter parece bom pra você?  
Lily achou que estivesse delirando por causa da anestesia ou algo assim. _Ele_ não estava ali; não era possível. Abriu os olhos e viu que era possível sim, porque lá estava ele, sentando-se ao lado dela, um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios.  
- Breguinha - ela tentou sentar na cama, mas doía demais. - Mas até que é passável. Harry Tiago seria pior, não é mesmo? O próximo vai se chamar Rose Lily, tudo bem?  
- Coitada dela. Como você está?  
- Bem. Na medida do possível.  
Ela estendeu a mão esquerda para ele, pousando-a delicadamente sobre sua perna.  
- Lily, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.  
- Sou toda ouvidos.  
- Nos últimos seis meses, eu fui o mais completo idiota. Fingi que não ligava se você vinha ou não pra casa, e que seu "namoro" com o Sirius não me abalou. Mas, quando ele disse que acompanhou seu pré-natal, eu senti inveja dele. Quando você passava a noite fora, eu ia no seu quarto ver os exames, saber se meu filho estava bem, saber se _você_ estava bem. Quando ele disse que o parto seria perigoso, eu tive medo de te perder também. E foi então que eu percebi que quero uma família. E que eu amo você. E quero que você e o Harry sejam a minha família - ele abriu a mão, mostrando as alianças a ela. - Volta pra mim, Lily?  
Os olhos dela brilharam quando ele deslizou o anel dourado por seu dedo, delicada e lentamente, como se desse a ela a chance de dizer não.  
- É claro que sim, amor.  
Ela colocou a aliança no dedo dele. Alguém bateu à porta, fazendo com que James socasse o colchão. Tinha estado _tão_ perto de se lembrar do gosto dos lábios dela... A enfermeira entrou, com o bebê no colo, e o entregou à mãe.  
- Hora de comer - anunciou, com um sorriso. - Se precisar de ajuda, é só apertar esse botão do seu lado, ok?  
James ficou vendo o pequeno Harry mamar. Sabia que, nos próximos meses, sua mulher estaria ocupada demais com aquele outro homem para lhe dar atenção. E isso o fez sorrir.  
- Tudo bem se o Sirius for o padrinho? - Ela perguntou. - Ele fez de tudo por nós nesses seis meses.  
James olhou nos olhos dela, meio perturbado com o pedido.  
- Tudo bem. Seu desejo é uma ordem.  


**xxxx**

  
Aceitar Sirius como padrinho nem de longe significou que James aceitara o amigo de volta a sua vida. Foi por esse motivo que o Marauder escolhido para Fiel do Segredo dos Potter foi Peter Pettigrew. Mas ninguém sabia que esse tinha sido o maior erro deles.  


**xxxx**

  
Era o segundo Dia das Bruxas que os Potter passavam em casa. No ano anterior, Harry tinha apenas três meses, e o instinto de superproteção de seus jovens pais os manteve longe de festas. Agora, ele já tinha mais de um ano, mas Voldemort era uma ameaça cada vez mais próxima. Por essa razão, Dumbledore sugerira que eles não saíssem.  
Se soubessem o que aconteceria por causa disso, não teriam seguido essa recomendação.  
Estavam sentados na sala, Harry entre eles, tão compenetrados no jogo de quadribol que ouviam pelo rádio que não ouviram o portão se abrir. Só o viram quando ele já estava dentro de sua casa, a varinha apontada para Harry.  
- Lily, pegue o Harry e saia daqui! Eu cuido dele!  
James se postou no caminho de Voldemort. Lily sabia que ele não estava armado e apenas serviria para dar algum tempo a ela. Seu marido morreria para dar a ela e a seu filho uma chance de viver.  
Quando fechou a porta do quarto, viu a luz verde inundar a sala. Ele foi morto, jogado para longe do tabuleiro como mero peão. O rei naquele jogo era o bebê que ela tinha nos braços.  
Colocou o pequeno Harry no berço, para ir pegar a varinha na mesinha ao lado da cama. Os passos subiram a escada lentamente, como que numa tentativa de deixá-la ainda mais desesperada.  
Pegou a varinha e correu para o filho. Precisava sair daquela casa, para poder aparatar. Depois, iria atrás de Sirius. Sabia que ele ajudaria.  
- Está tudo bem, bebê - ela fez carinho nos cabelos arrepiados dele. - Mamãe já vai tirar você daqui.  
Quebrou o vidro da janela, para pular por ali. Quando se voltou para o filho, viu a imagem de Voldemort parado na porta do quarto, apontando a varinha para Harry, que o olhava fixamente, provavelmente achando que fosse seu pai pregando-lhe uma peça.  
Lily postou-se entre eles, suplicando que ele a levasse no lugar da criança. Ele meramente a fitou com desprezo. Uma sangue-ruim não merecia a honra de ser morta pelas mãos de Lord Voldemort.  
Ela sabia que não suportaria vê-lo matar seu filho, especialmente depois de também perder James. Sabia que Sirius enlouqueceria quando soubesse disso, sabia que ele iria confrontar o carrasco de seu afilhado e de seu melhor amigo, sabia que ele não sobreviveria a isso. Queria morrer junto dos três homens que mais amou em toda a sua vida.  
- Por favor, me leve no lugar dele!  
Voldemort a olhou, perguntando-se qual seria a razão daquele desejo de morrer. Estava tentando preservar a vida dela, afinal! Será que aquela sangue-ruim era orgulhosa o suficiente para não se colocar no lugar em que deveria estar?  
Profundamente irritado com a petulância da ruiva e decidido a acabar logo com aquilo, ele apontou a varinha para ela e disse a maldição.  
O corpo dela caiu inerte no chão, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela sabia que tudo ficaria bem depois daquilo. 


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_"Essa não é mais uma carta de amor  
São pensamentos soltos, traduzidos em palavras  
Pra que você possa entender  
O que eu também não entendo"_  
**Jota Quest - O que eu também não entendo**

_Querida Lily,  
estou sentado no chão do seu quarto, olhando para o que resta de você. É doloroso ver seu corpo deitado na cama, frio, sem vida, e pensar que você se encontrou com o único mal incontornável.  
Fui eu quem contemplou sua expressão serena, quem viu no seu rosto a sua falta de medo daquilo que você desconhecia, quem, depois de abrir seus olhos para o mundo, os fechou pela última vez.  
Nunca mais vou ver aquele brilho curioso nos seus olhos, nem seu sorriso encabulado quando eu sussurrava bobagens no seu ouvido.  
Nunca mais vou beijar a sua boca só pra ver até quando você resiste a mim, nem vou morrer de inveja de ver você e o James namorando na beira do Lago depois das Provas Finais.  
Nunca mais vou ouvir aquele seu jeito especial de dizer "Padfoot", nem escutar as canções de ninar trouxas que você cantava para o Harry dormir.  
Nunca mais vou poder pensar em ter você pra mim outra vez, ou passar meus dias esperando pra te ver, ou pedir transferência para Godric's Hollow na intenção de voltar a dividir um cubículo com você, ou colar nos NIEMs de Poções (e diziam que isso era impossível...)...  
E posso dizer isso com toda a certeza porque sei que você nunca mais vai acordar. "A morte é só mais uma parte da vida", você me disse, quando eu perguntei se não tinha medo de morrer nas mãos d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Agora, eu vejo que isso era só mais um jeito seu de dizer que, ainda em vida, você já tinha derrotado o único inimigo de um mortal. E foi isso o que a fez imortal.  
Você continuará viva em mim, enquanto eu viver, porque a saudade é uma forma de ter a pessoa amada sempre por perto. Só enquanto eu respirar vou me lembrar de você e de tudo o que nós vivemos. Nem um segundo a mais, nem um segundo a menos.  
Como você esperou por uma chance de ser minha, assim também eu esperarei por nosso reencontro do outro lado do Véu. E quero que você saiba que só me mantenho vivo porque sei que você preferiria que eu o fizesse, porque minha vontade era deixar esse mundo para trás. Sem você, ele é vazio.  
Amo você, minha ruivinha. Por toda a eternidade.  
Seu Sirius._


End file.
